Parents of the Future
by imadinosawr
Summary: Hermione is the new Head Girl, and when she's set an assignment with the new Head Boy, all her emotions run wild. They get alone fine until one party turns things
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _I do not own Harry Potter. I just like playing in JK's world. _

Hermione sat back in the empty Head's compartment, sighing.

"Where the hell is he?" she asked herself out loud.

She was waiting for the new Head Boy to arrive. She didn't know who he was yet, but he was late and she was already annoyed at him. Just then, the carriage door slid open and a man stepped in. He had white blonde hair, which flopped over his eyes. He looked up and flicked his hair back. Hermione narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Malfoy," she said.

"Granger," he replied, realising who the Head Girl was.

"Please don't say you're the new Head Boy," Hermione said, her eyes following him to his seat.

"Unfortunately for you, I am," Malfoy replied, inclining his head at the new badge pinned proudly on his chest. "I'm assuming you're the new Head Girl?"

"Yes, I am," Hermione replied. "Do you have the time table for the Heads this year?"

"Yes," Malfoy replied bluntly, looking bored. He made no attempt to reveal it, but instead sat still, scowling at her.

"Can I look at it?" Hermione asked, her temper rising.

"If you must," Malfoy replied, digging into the pocket of his robes and taking out a sheet of parchment. He handed it across to compartment to Hermione.

"Parents of the Future?" Hermione asked, studying the time table.

"What? Where?" Malfoy asked, leaping into the seat next to Hermione. He grabbed the parchment from her. "What the hell is Parents of the Future?"

"There's a sub-note," Hermione said, pointing to very minute writing at the bottom of the page. She read it out loud. "_Parents of the Future is a programme for the seventh year, though it has not been taught for several years. It is designed to teach responsibility to the older students. Students will be split into pairs and given a child to look after for the course of three months. Tradionally, the Head Boy and Girl are paired together._"

"That's why we don't know about it," Malfoy said, leaning back in his seat.

"It hasn't been taught for years," Hermione said.

They both re-read the sub-note and their eyes froze on the last sentence.

"Tradionally, the Head Boy and Girl are paired together," they said together.

"Oh please, no," Hermione whispered. "Paired with you for three months?"

"What will my parents say?" Malfoy wondered to himself. "Living with a mudblood?"

"Oh God," Hermione said. "I don't think I'll be able to cope with living with you for months."

"Neither do I," Malfoy said.

** The Next Week **

"You okay, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at her tall, red-headed friend.

"No. I'll explain later," Hermione said.

She felt dizzy and nauseous as they made their way to their first Parents of the Future lesson.

"Welcome to Parents of the Future!" came a cheery voice as they entered the classroom.

The new professor had his back to the class, writing on the board, but he looked awfully familiar to Hermione. He had red hair and was fairly short and stocky. He had a fair few scars on his arms that looked like the remains of burns. His arms were freckled so much that they looked tanned.

"I am Professor Weasley," the professor said, turning around to face the class as they sat down.

Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's mouths dropped open.

"Charlie?" Ron asked, flabbergasted.

"Yep, the one and only," Charlie said, beaming. "Though it's Professor Weasley now."

"But… you… dragons… here… babies…" Ron stuttered, his eyes still popping out of his head.

"I've been trying to hint to you all summer, Ron. Dumbledore offered me the position at the end of last year," Charlie said, returning to his desk. He cleared his throat loudly and the chatter died down. "Welcome to Parents of the Future!"

"I can't believe this," Ron said, his face growing very red as he slumped down in his chair, keen not to be noticed.

"I am Professor Weasley," Charlie repeated, "and I'll be taking you through your course. In a month and a half's time, you'll meet here again, to check your progress and at the end of the three months, you will meet here and receive your grades.

You will be living in separate parts of the school in your own "houses". Each "house" consists of three bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen, a dining area and a living area. You get one and a half hours every day for alone time with your child."

"Uh, Char- Professor Weasley?" Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Charlie asked, turning to her with a kind smile.

"Where will you be getting these children we're going to look after from?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, I was waiting for someone to ask about that," Charlie said, clapping his hands together and making everyone jump.

He walked to a door at the back of the classroom and led out ten children. They all looked familiar.

"Professor, is that Lavender?" Parvati called out, recognising one of the children.

"And that's Seamus!" Harry noticed.

"That's right. Ten of your fellow classmates volunteered to become four year old children," Charlie said, lining all the children up in a row at the front of the class. "Right, onto the pairs."

He picked a roll of parchment up and opened it. He studied the writing on it.

"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, as you are the Head Boy and Girl, you are tradionally paired," he said, looking up and wincing in Hermione's direction.

Hermione sighed and stood up, Malfoy following suit. They got to the front of the classroom and looked at Charlie, waiting for further instructions. Charlie cleared his throat and consulted his parchment again.

"You will be taking care of…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, there would be a lot of changes )_

Charlie cleared his throat and consulted his parchment again.

"You will be taking care of…"

"Yes?" Malfoy asked impatiently.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione spat, still watching Charlie.

Charlie was tracing the names on the parchment with his forefinger.

"You will be taking care of Blaise Zabani," Charlie said, walking along the row of toddlers and taking a small boy by the hand, pulling him a few steps forwards.

The little boy had black wavy hair and huge brown eyes that looked too big for his face, but made him extraordinarily cute. Hermione smiled and bent down to the boy's eye-level.

"Are… Are you my mummy?" he asked, blinking at her.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Hermione said, beaming at Blaise.

"And, are you my daddy?" Blaise looked past Hermione to Malfoy.

Malfoy was standing with his arms crossed, looking out of a window across the other side of the room.

"Malfoy, he's talking to you," Hermione hissed.

Malfoy looked round and wrinkled his nose up at Blaise.

"Are you my daddy?" Blaise asked again, looking slightly concerned now.

"Yeah," Malfoy replied bluntly.

"Your "home" is behind the portrait of four hippogriffs playing poker," Charlie said, as Hermione straightened up and took hold of Blaise's hand.

"Okay," Hermione said. "Is there a password?"

"'_Together_'," Charlie replied, so only Hermione and Malfoy could hear him.

Hermione grinned at Charlie and scooped Blaise up, balancing him on her hip, before making her way to the door. Malfoy reluctantly followed and they found the portrait of the four hippogriffs playing poker. One of the hippogriffs looked up and Hermione told him the password. They climbed through the portrait hole and into an open-plan flat.

"Wow," Hermione said, putting Blaise down on the floor.

"What?" Malfoy asked, smirking, "It's not that amazing."

"To me it is. Hey, look, there's something on the table," Hermione said, pointing to an envelope on the dining table.

She picked the envelope up and tore the top open. Taking out the letter, two gold rings fell out onto the table.

"What are those?" Blaise said, poking his nose over the table-top and standing on tip-toes to look.

"Wedding rings, by the look of it," Malfoy said, picking them up.

"_Dear Parents,_" Hermione said, reading the letter. "_Welcome to your new home for the next three months. Enclosed in this letter you will find two wedding rings. You will be expected to wear them for the course of the Parents of the Future course. _

_Your child already has a memory of you being his or her parents, and there are pictures around your "house" that are bewitched to show you on holidays and doing family activities. Your child will expect you to behave like the pictures and like his or her memories. _

_See you in a month and a half,_

_Professor C Weasley_"

"I have to actually pretend I like you?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm not all that keen on the idea myself, Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

"Well, you'd better have this, Granger," Malfoy said, tossing her the smaller of the two rings.

"Why do you call each other different names?" Blaise asked, looking up at them.

"Well, you see, mummy and daddy had a bit of a falling out," Hermione said, looking at Blaise.

"No!" Blaise cried, beginning to sob.

"But its better now," Hermione said, kneeling down in front of him.

"Promise?" Blaise said tearfully.

"Promise," Hermione replied, smiling.

"Hug and make up, then," Blaise said, sniffing.

Hermione looked up at Malfoy. He sighed and bent down next to Hermione, putting his arm around her. It was only brief but Blaise seemed happy. He ran off to his room and began playing. Hermione stood up and pushed the ring onto her third finger, but it resisted.

"It won't go on," she said, furrowing her eyebrows and trying again.

"Mine won't either," Malfoy said, attempting to don his own.

"Maybe," Hermione said, looking up and biting her lip.

"What?" Malfoy demanded of her.

"We have to do each others," Hermione said, looking back down at her ring, "like a proper couple."

"Oh come here, then. The sooner I get this damned thing on, the better," Malfoy said, grabbing the ring off of Hermione.

She took his and grabbed his hand. His hands were warm, to her surprise, and as she threaded the ring onto his finger, she felt tingly and light-headed. He took her hand and put the ring on her finger. When Hermione looked up again, she was blushing furiously.

"What?" Malfoy asked, smirking again.

"Nothing," Hermione replied, looking away quickly.

"I suppose we have to call each other by our names now," Malfoy said, watching Hermione tidy the torn envelope away and investigate the kitchen.

"I suppose so," Hermione replied.

Malfoy followed her into the kitchen, where she was searching the fridge and cupboards. He leant against the work surface and folded his arms.

"Have we got any beer?" he asked, watching her look in the fridge.

"Only Butterbeer," Hermione replied, not looking at him.

"Damn, no Firewhisky?" Malfoy asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nope," Hermione replied, moving onto a cupboard.

"Well, I can always go to the school kitchens and get some," Malfoy said, shrugging.

Hermione span round and shot daggers at him.

"You're not getting drunk in front of Blaise," she said, her voice dangerously low. "I don't care what you do when you're out or when he's not around, but you are not setting a bad example."

"You're starting to sound like a proper wife, there, Hermione," Malfoy said, smirking.

"Thank you," Hermione said, returning to her cupboard.

"I'm going to look in the bedrooms," Malfoy announced and he ambled out of the kitchen.

There were three bedrooms. One deep red, which he assumed was Hermione's, one light blue, which he guessed was Blaise's and one a deep green, which he claimed as his own. He wandered into the green room, and evaluated the bed. It was big, with a lot of pillows and cushions. It looked sufficient. Then he went to look at the wardrobe. It was very deep, with plenty of space for his clothes. Then there was the desk. There were a couple of framed pictures on the desk. Malfoy picked one up to investigate. It was him and Hermione. They were obviously at a party of some sort, as he had his best suit on and she was dressed in an elegant silver dress. Her hair was tied in a knot on the top of her head, with tendrils trailing down her neck and onto her face. They were standing very close together. He even had his arm round her. They were smiling. Malfoy's pulse quickened slightly as his gaze lingered on their smiles. He felt longing for something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Daddy!" A loud shout broke his train of thought.

"Yes?" Malfoy asked, setting the picture back down as Blaise came running into the room.

"Mummy's shut her bedroom door. She won't let me in, and it sounds like she's sad!" Blaise said, looking worried.

Even a Malfoy couldn't be sarcastic to a little boy who was so adorable. He took Blaise's hand and led him to Hermione's door.

"Hermione?" he called in a rather commanding voice, knocking on the door. "Blaise said you sounded upset."

"I'm fine!" she replied, but she sounded choked up.

Malfoy forced the door open and found Hermione sitting on her bed with a picture in her hand. Her other hand was clamped against her mouth and tears were silently pouring down her cheeks. Malfoy let Blaise's hand go and the little boy bounded over to the bed, leaping on and attempting to strangle Hermione.

"Blaise, get off of mummy," Malfoy said, his eyes not leaving her.

Now he knew what he was longing for. It was Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _As before, we all know I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately._

Hermione looked up at Malfoy. She saw a new emotion in his steel-like eyes. He almost looked caring.

"Blaise, mummy's okay now," she said quietly, as the little boy stopped strangling her.

"Are you sure, mummy?" Blaise asked, sitting back.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why don't you go and draw me something to make me feel even better?" Hermione suggested.

Blaise nodded enthusiastically and ran out of the room. Hermione sniffed and walked to the French windows, which led onto a small balcony. She was still holding the picture. Malfoy gently shut the bedroom door and followed her.

"Hermione," he said, approaching her.

She didn't look round from gazing at the Lake.

"Listen, I know this is hard for you, Draco, but please can you try and be civilised around Blaise. He thinks we're a couple and we're his parents, and we should _act_ like a couple," Hermione said quickly, as if all in one breath.

"Hermione, were you looking at that picture of us at that party?" Malfoy asked, leaning on the rails of the balcony, though a little further along from Hermione.

Hermione remained silent, but she changed her gaze from the Lake, to the picture in her hands.

"Listen, I'll try. This whole thing only boils down to grades, so I suppose it's worth it," Malfoy said.

For a moment, it sounded like he hadn't said it. It sounded like it was coming from somebody else. There was no hint of the usual Malfoy sarcasm or loathing or hatred. It was normal. Maybe that's what made Hermione look up. Malfoy took it all in; the way her tears ran down her face, the way her eyelashes stuck together with wet, the way her eyes shined in the dimming sunlight, the way her hair curled into gentle ringlets, the way her sleeves were rolled to her elbows, showing her delicate skin, the way her thumb absently caressed the frame of the picture. There was no other word to describe it. She looked beautiful.

"Thank you," Hermione said, her voice hoarse from crying. Swallowing, she added, "Draco."

"My pleasure," Malfoy replied, sliding along the railings towards Hermione.

They stood and watched the sun duck down behind the mountains, and the Giant Squid wave a lazy tentacle above the water ever now and then. Suddenly there was a clatter behind them, and they both span round. Blaise had noisily burst through the door, brandishing a large sheet of paper.

"Mummy! Mummy, I drew you a picture!" he announced, thrusting the paper at Hermione.

Hermione crouched down, level with Blaise. She looked at his picture. There were three pink blobs, one with brown curls on top, one with yellow zigzags on top and one with black squiggles on top. Two were dressed in black, supposedly the school robes, and one was dressed in a blue top and red trousers with one yellow shoe and one lime green shoe.

"It's you and me and daddy!" Blaise said, pointing to each blob in turn.

Malfoy knelt down beside Hermione.

"It's brilliant, Blaise!" he said, taking the picture from Hermione. "You're quite the artist, you are."

"Is it really that good, daddy?" Blaise asked, beaming.

"It's very good," Malfoy replied. "You must get it from your mother's side."

Blaise took his picture back and studied it again.

"I think I'll draw another one of just you and mummy, daddy, and then you can have it on your wall!" he said, running off to start another work of art.

"I think I'd frame any picture you drew of me and mummy," Malfoy called after Blaise.

Hermione and Malfoy straightened up. Hermione smiled sheepishly at Malfoy.

"Thanks," she said.

"Like I said, it's my pleasure," Malfoy replied.

They ambled back in doors, as the wind outside was starting to get cold. Malfoy slid the French windows shut again and they went into the living room.

"Do you mind if I invite Crabbe and Goyle over?" Malfoy asked, as they sat on the sofa.

He tried not to stare at any of the pictures of him and Hermione for too long as he looked around the room before focusing on Hermione herself.

"I suppose it's alright, as long as you don't get too loud. I want to get Blaise to sleep as soon as I can," Hermione said, looking at her watch.

"Okay, I won't," Malfoy said, before standing up and striding to the portrait hole.

"And no Firewhisky!" Hermione said, smiling at Malfoy's retreating back.

"Can't promise you that," Malfoy said as he ducked out of the hole.

Once she was sure he was gone, Hermione got up and went back to her room. She found the picture she had been looking at earlier and picked it up again. She longed to be held like that in real life, his arm around her, holding her close. But he was a Slytherin and he was only behaving himself because of the grades. She was a Gryffindor and he wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot barge pole. Smiling at her own beam, she kissed her fingertip and placed it on the photo-Malfoy's face, before returning the picture to where she found it and going back out to the living room.

"Blaise," she called, going to Blaise's room, "It's time to get ready for bed."

"But I haven't finished my picture!" Blaise protested.

"You can finish it in the morning, yeah?" Hermione reasoned.

Blaise nodded and put down his crayons. She took him to the bathroom where she wet a flannel and scrubbed him in the vital areas before dressing him in pajamas. Then she took him to the kitchen and sat him on the work surface.

"Would you like something to eat before you go to bed?" she asked, turning to the fridge.

"Yes please," Blaise replied, fiddling with his toes.

"You can have some bread, or a cookie, or –," Hermione started but was cut off by Blaise shouting out his answer.

"Cookie! Cookie, cookie, cookie!" He bounced up and down on the work surface.

"Calm down, baby boy," Hermione said, laughing and pulling a tray of cookies from a cupboard. "I really don't think you need any extra sugar, you're hyper enough as it is, but as a special treat I'll let you have one."

"Yay! Thank you, mummy," Blaise said, grabbing a cookie.

He crammed it into his mouth, almost whole. Hermione smiled at him.

"Are you done?" she asked as he swallowed a huge mouthful.

"Yes, I am," Blaise replied, nodding again.

"Time for bed, then," Hermione said, scooping him up and carrying him to his room.

"But what about daddy? I want to say goodnight to daddy!" Blaise said, looking worried.

"Daddy'll be home later, but you'll probably be asleep by then," Hermione replied.

She put him down on his bed, pulled his covers up to his chin and he shut his eyes.

"Goodnight, Blaise," Hermione said, her voice barley a whisper.

"Goodnight, mummy," Blaise replied, smiling, still with his eyes shut.

Hermione kissed his forehead and headed out the room. She quietly shut his door.

"Honey, I'm home!" came a loud, slurred shout from the portrait hole.

Hermione looked round and saw Malfoy staggering into the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _You should probably get the picture by now, I don't own Harry Potter._

"Oh Draco! I told you not to get Firewhisky!" Hermione hissed, frowning.

"Crabbe and Goyle couldn't make it," Draco slurred, collapsing on the sofa.

"So you got Firewhisky instead," Hermione said, folding her arms.

"Yep!" Malfoy said cheerily.

Hermione stormed over and scowled at him.

"I told you not to get drunk! Blaise has just gone to bed!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry, Hermioninny," he apologized, pouting.

"You'd better be," Hermione replied, still scowling.

Malfoy clumsily got to his feet and flung his arms around her, attempting a hug. Hermione felt her skin tingle as he held her, and then he crashed down onto the floor, taking her with him.

"Get off me," she squealed, wriggling out from underneath Malfoy. "C'mon, I suppose I'd better get you into bed too."

Hermione stood up and grabbed one of Malfoy's arms, pulling him to his knees. She dragged him to his bedroom as he sang "God Bless Ye, Merry Hippogriffs" at the top of his voice. By the time he was on the third verse, and forgetting a few of the lines, she had managed to pull one arm out of his shirt, and was trying to do the other one. She was trying not to notice his muscles on his chest and his shoulders rippling under his skin whenever he threw his arms out to put emphasis on a line of "Oh Come All Ye Faithful".

"Sit still, Draco!" Hermione said, smiling beside herself as Malfoy instantly became statue-like, with one arm flung out and only his eyes moving.

She managed to wrestle the other sleeve off his arm. She told him he could move again and he instantly stood up and leapt onto the bed, bouncing around like a toddler. Hermione clambered onto the bed too, grabbing Malfoy and pressing a finger to her lips. He copied her and she pulled him into sitting on the duvet.

"Now, can you get your trousers off?" Hermione asked, her heart rushing at the thought of trying to remove his trousers herself.

"I think I can," Malfoy replied, fiddling with his belt.

After quite a while, Malfoy managed to get his trousers down to his ankles and attempted to stand up, but fell face-forward as he took a stride towards the wardrobe. Hermione sighed and pulled him back onto the bed. She hooked his trousers from his ankles and he collapsed onto his back on the bed.

"I love you, Hermit-oh-knee," he said, slurring yet again.

"What?" Hermione span around to ask him to repeat it, but he was already asleep, hanging dangerously near the edge of the bed.

Hermione turned him onto his back and pulled his covers over him.

"I love you too, Draco," Hermione said, sighing.

She brushed his hair off his face and kissed his forehead before switching the light off and shutting his door. She went back to her room and fell onto her own bed with a sigh.

"Why am I even worrying myself about this?" she questioned the ceiling. "He's a Slytherin, and I don't even know why I like him. He only said he loved me because he was drunk."

She rolled onto her side and fell asleep, still fully clothed. She felt a small pressure on her back, probably the duvet, and wished it was Malfoy.

** The Next Morning **

Hermione was woken by a loud knock on her door.

"Mummy!" Blaise's voice wailed from the other side. "Mummy it's morning now! You have to get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up," she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Blaise clambered through the door and hurtled to her side.

"I finished my picture!" he said proudly, pushing his paper into her hands.

It was the same pink blobs, one with brown curls, one with yellow zigzags, but they were a lot closer together and seemed to have tentacles around each other. There was a big red curve on each of them, and it looked like they were beaming.

"It's brilliant, Blaise," she said, smiling kindly at him. "I'll show it to daddy when he gets up because he'll probably want to put it in a frame."

Blaise didn't say anything but grinned at her. She laughed lightly and stood up, wandering to the kitchen. Blaise followed her. She boiled the kettle, the old Muggle way, as most appliances in their house were Muggle. She then made herself coffee and made Blaise a hot-chocolate. They sat at the dining room table and sipped until Malfoy drifted from his room.

"Daddy!" Blaise said, leaping from his seat and rushing over to Malfoy.

"Not too loud, Blaise," Malfoy said, clapping a hand to his head.

"Rough night?" Hermione asked, smiling knowingly to herself.

"You could say that, yeah," Malfoy replied, staggering over.

He was staggering because Blaise had clamped himself to his leg.

"What are you smiling at?" Malfoy asked, sitting down.

"Nothing," Hermione replied. "I have a potion around here somewhere for hangovers, I'll get it."

"What's a hangover?" Blaise asked, reappearing in his seat.

"It's a thing grownups get after they've had too much to drink," Hermione said kindly, standing up.

"Has daddy got one?" Blaise asked, looking over at Malfoy.

"Yeah, daddy's got one," Malfoy replied, letting his head hit the table.

Hermione went and found a little bottle of green potion. She handed it silently to Malfoy and he drank it down gratefully.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said, handing her the empty bottle.

"My pleasure," she replied, quoting him.

Blaise had gotten bored and gone to his room to play "Evil Pig Kills The Fire Engine" and left Hermione and Malfoy alone.

"So did I say anything stupid last night?" Malfoy asked, feeling his headache start to go.

"Well," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Tell me," Malfoy said, narrowing his eyes.

"It's a bit stupid, but, well, you," Hermione gabbled, looking at her feet.

"What is it, woman?" Malfoy asked.

"You told me you loved me," Hermione said, sighing.

"Oh brilliant," Malfoy groaned, leaning back in his seat.

"That's exactly what I thought, I mean, you were drunk and you can't have meant it," Hermione said quickly, trying to will the blush that was creeping over her face away.

"I must have been out of my head to let that slip," Malfoy mumbled. "I wasn't planning on telling you yet."

"As I said you were very, very drunk and…" Hermione paused, registering what he had just said. "Did you say you weren't planning on telling me yet?"

"No, I didn't, shut up," Malfoy said, quickly, realising what he had said.

He stood up abruptly and rushed to his room. He slammed the door and then collapsed onto his unmade bed. As he lay sulking at his own stupidity, the picture of him and Hermione smiled down at him, waving occasionally, but never separating from each others arms. At some point, he must have fallen asleep, because his mind was soon riddled with dreams of him and Hermione on a remote desert island. The beginning of the dream repeated itself, but the ending was always different. She turned into a dragon and he had to get past her. Their island was washed away by a tidal wave and they were fighting for survival in the icy waters. The palm trees developed arms and tried to grab at them, chasing them all over the island. He was then woken with a loud shriek.

"Blaise, please, get in the bath!" Hermione's voice echoed around the silent house.

Malfoy stretched and stood up. He'd have to go and help; it was his role as father. He went into the bathroom and saw Hermione soaking wet, wrestling a very naked Blaise into the bath.

"Need any help?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes please," Hermione replied, glancing around at him.

Malfoy strode forwards and took Blaise by a wrist. Hermione too his other wrist and together they pinned him to the bottom of the bath. Hermione quickly scrubbed him and then they lifted him out. Malfoy wrapped him in a towel and carried him to his bedroom, Hermione following him.

"Thanks for helping out," Hermione said, as she picked out a top for Blaise.

"My pleasure," Malfoy replied, looking round at her, smirking.

"Blaise, it's time for bed," Hermione said, pulling his top over his head.

"But I'm not tired!" Blaise replied, stifling a yawn.

"Sounds like you are, little man," Malfoy said, hooking Blaise under his arms and lifting him up above his head.

Blaise squealed and giggled as Malfoy dropped him onto his bed. Hermione smiled and tucked Blaise in, while Malfoy drew the curtains at the window.

"Goodnight, Blaise," Hermione said, stroking his hair off his forehead.

"Goodnight, mummy. Goodnight, daddy," Blaise replied, closing his eyes.

Malfoy and Hermione tiptoed out of the room and quietly pulled the door shut. Malfoy glanced at Hermione out of the corner of his eye but quickly looked away when she looked round at him.

"I think I might turn in early," Hermione said, smiling sheepishly up at him.

"I'm going to stay up a bit longer," Malfoy replied, nodding slowly.

Hermione smiled again and went into her room. Once her door was shut, Malfoy hit his head against the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _I don't own anything… Anything at all… sweat drop_

** The Next Morning **

"Blaise, it's time to get up," Hermione said, as she leant over the sleeping child.

He stirred and opened his eyes. Hermione smiled and walked over to the window to draw the curtains. Blaise sat up and yawned.

"Why do I have to get up now?" he asked.

"Mummy and daddy have to go to school today," Hermione replied. "You'll be coming with us."

"Wow!" Blaise said, a huge grin forming on his little face.

"C'mon, then," Hermione said, giggling at his expression. "Let's go and wake daddy up."

"Yeah!" Blaise jumped out of bed and hurtled to Malfoy's room.

Hermione ran to keep up and Blaise was already leaping onto Malfoy's bed when she got there.

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm coming with you to school today!" Blaise said, bouncing up and down on his hands and knees.

Hermione laughed and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Malfoy slowly come to. The first thing he saw was Hermione sitting beside him, laughing.

"Morning," she said, picking Blaise up and holding onto him.

"Morning," he replied, watching Blaise struggle in Hermione's grip.

"Blaise is coming to class with us today," Hermione said, as Blaise squirmed away from Hermione and launched himself at Malfoy.

"Cool," Malfoy replied, still half asleep.

Blaise landed on Malfoy's stomach and sat, grinning down at him. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Malfoy looked at her and realised she was only wearing a small nightdress. It was light blue with thin straps over her shoulders. He looked down and realised he was only wearing pyjama trousers.

"C'mon then, monster. Let's get you dressed," Hermione said, scooping Blaise up.

As she stood up, Malfoy rolled out of bed and stood up too, stretching. Hermione caught sight of him out the corner of her eye, and her face flushed. She could see his clearly defined stomach and chest muscles from years of being a Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. He noticed her looking, and felt his cheeks flame slightly.

"I'll go and put some coffee on," he said quickly, as they all made their way out of his room.

Hermione went into Blaise's room and closed the door while she helped him get dressed. When Malfoy was sure she couldn't see him, he folded his arms on the counter and let his head drop onto them.

"Why is she making me feel like this?" he asked himself.

The door opened as Malfoy was pouring out two cups of coffee. Blaise came running out and clamped himself to Malfoy's leg, making Malfoy stagger backwards.

"Blaise!" Hermione scolded. "You shouldn't hug daddy's leg so hard."

"Let him be, Hermione," Malfoy said, unhooking Blaise from his leg and putting him on the work surface.

Hermione came and stood next to Malfoy, picking her coffee up and sipping it. Malfoy glanced at her. She felt his eyes on her and looked up to meet his steely eyes gazing at her. Her face became crimson and she looked away.

**At Breakfast in the Great Hall**

Blaise ran down the corridors towards the Great Hall, Hermione and Malfoy in tow.

"Why aren't you holding hands?" Blaise asked, suddenly stopping and turning.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You always hold hands, normally," Blaise replied.

Hermione looked at Malfoy and grimaced. He breathed in deeply and caught Hermione's hand in his. His hands were bigger than hers, and as their fingers weaved themselves together, Hermione felt a rush of blood to her head, making her feel dizzy. Her head started to spin and she felt faint. His hands felt warm, which she hadn't expected, and his palms were slightly rough around the edges, presumably from playing on a broomstick for years. Blaise ran on ahead, apparently pleased at the sight of her and Malfoy holding hands.

They reached the doors to the hall and stopped.

"Who's he going to sit with?" Hermione asked, daring to look up at Malfoy.

"He can sit with you now, but I get him at lunch," Malfoy replied.

Hermione nodded mutely, dreading stepping through the doors. She grabbed Blaise's hand and Malfoy opened the door. Whispers instantly started when people spotted them.

"They have a child?"

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin?"

"Is that their kid?"

Blaise looked around in awe, oblivious to the murmurs. Hermione blushed and let go of Malfoy's hand. She smiled a little at him and then took Blaise over to the Gryffindor table. She found a place for her and Blaise to sit and helped Blaise climb up to the table. She watched Malfoy saunter to the Slytherin table, his usual attitude back. The doors of the hall opened again, and Harry stepped in with Parvati. Parvati was clutching a baby Seamus, looking angry with Harry. They marched over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with Hermione.

"Hi," Hermione said, smiling at Harry.

"Is that Blaise Zabani?" Harry asked, looking past Hermione to Blaise who was watching him curiously.

"Uh, yeah," Hermione replied, as Blaise clambered onto her lap to get a closer look at Harry.

"I like that funny mark on your head," Blaise said, pointing to Harry's scar.

Harry nervously flattened his hair down over his forehead and grinned impishly.

"He's pretty funny for a Slytherin kid," Harry said, as Hermione sat Blaise down in his own seat.

"Yeah, he's sweet," Hermione said fondly. "So you got Seamus?"

"Well, Parvati did. She's really protective over him, and she won't let me do that much with him," Harry replied, looking at Parvati, who was cradling Seamus to her chest consciously.

The doors opened again and Ron and Pansy walked in. Pansy instantly lifted their child up and stalked over to the Slytherin table. Ron joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"Bad luck, Ron," Harry said, as Ron slumped into a seat.

"We got Lavender. She won't shut up," Ron said grumpily.

"I bet Pansy's a pain, too," Hermione said, looking over at the Slytherin table.

"She's alright. We don't really talk to each other. She lets me play with Lavender sometimes," Ron replied, shrugging. "So who did you get with Malfoy?"

On cue, Blaise poked his nose over the tabletop and blinked at Ron.

"Zabani?" Ron snorted. "You got Zabani? Two Slytherins?"

"He's actually quite sweet," Hermione said defensively as Blaise ducked down again.

"Mummy, who's that man up there?" Blaise asked, pointing to the staff table where Professor Dumbledore was sitting.

"That's the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione replied, lifting Blaise up a bit so he could see properly.

"He has long hair," Blaise sniggered.

"He's a brilliant wizard, Blaise, so it doesn't matter if he has long hair," Hermione said, smiling.

Blaise was already looking around again. He spotted Seamus being cocooned by Parvati.

"Are you four as well?" he asked Seamus.

"Yeah," Seamus replied, nodding fiercely.

"What's your name?" Blaise asked, leaning right over the table.

"I'm Seamus," Seamus replied, beginning to struggle in Parvati's grip.

"I'm Blaise," Blaise said.

"Seamus, stop fidgeting," Parvati said, trying to stop Seamus from wriggling his way under the table to join Blaise.

"Oh let them play, Parvati," Harry said, as Seamus popped up next to Blaise and Hermione.

"Fine, but if he gets hurt, Hermione," Parvati said warningly.

"He won't," Hermione replied, smiling.

Food appeared on the table, making Blaise and Seamus shriek and duck down. When they realised it wasn't scary, they came back up.

"Seamus, come back over here," Parvati said and Seamus crawled back under the table.

Hermione handed Blaise a small piece of toast which he ripped up and sucked. As she buttered herself some toast, she glanced over to the Slytherin table and found two silvery eyes staring back. It was Malfoy. She smiled sheepishly and turned back to her toast.

"Mummy, can I go and see daddy?" Blaise asked, his mouth still full of soggy toast.

"Swallow first," Hermione said.

Blaise gulped his toast down and then turned to Hermione with his mouth wide open to prove he'd eaten it.

"Can I go and see daddy now?" Blaise asked again.

"In a minute, I'll take you over there," Hermione replied.

Hermione finished eating her toast and then found herself being dragged away from the table by Blaise. She had no choice but to get up and follow him. Blaise hurtled to the other side of the hall, dragging Hermione with him. Snarls began as she neared the Slytherins.

"What's _she_ doing here?"

"Why's the mudblood over here?"

"Why isn't she sucking up to Potter?"

"Daddy!" Blaise yelped when he spotted Malfoy.

"Hey Blaise," Malfoy replied, lifting Blaise up and letting him sit on his lap. He then turned to Hermione. "Hey."

"Hi," Hermione replied, ignoring the stony glares from the other Slytherins. "Blaise wanted to come and see you, so he dragged me over here too."

"I see," Malfoy replied, smirking.

She saw through this smirk. He wasn't really being an idiot like his usual smirks signified, but keeping his appearance up in front of his house. He was smiling beneath it.

"Draco, why is _she_ over here?" Pansy Parkinson asked, in a falsely sweet voice.

"Because," Malfoy replied, imitating Pansy's whine. "Blaise is her son too."

This made most of the girls gasp and shoot daggers in Hermione's direction. Hermione smiled at Malfoy. Blaise flung his arms around Malfoy's neck and hugged him. He then climbed down from Malfoy's lap and started to run towards the doors.

"It seems we're going," Hermione replied, biting her lip and smiling at Malfoy.

He returned her beam and stood up, to the disappointment of Pansy and most of the other Slytherin girls. Blaise turned around and beckoned them with a glare and a pout. Malfoy took Hermione's hand again and they followed Blaise out of the hall, ignoring the several Slytherin girls who had fainted and fallen backwards onto the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _In case you have forgotten between the last chapter and this one, I don't own Harry Potter sigh_

Hermione sighed at the aspect of another Potions class. They only had three lessons today, and two free ones, but all three of the ones she did have were shared with the Slytherins.

"What's wrong, mummy?" Blaise asked, coming to a halt in front of her and Malfoy.

They'd been making their way to Potions, and, as usual, Blaise was full of energy and kept running back and forth. She and Malfoy had been made to hold hands again, and although she was rather pleased about that, and enjoyed the feel of her hand in his, she hated having to sit with all the other Slytherins for three whole lessons.

"Oh, nothing, Blaise," Hermione replied, smiling meekly.

"Blaise has a point, Hermione," Malfoy said, his voice suddenly a lot closer than she had expected it to be.

She looked round and found Malfoy's face only inches from her own. Heat quickly flooded into her face, making her cheeks glow red. Malfoy noticed and chuckled to himself. He loved having that affect on her.

"Wh-what about?" she asked, swallowing.

Malfoy laughed under his breath again. They'd come to a halt outside the Potions dungeon.

"You seem a bit distant," Malfoy replied, his voice low.

Hermione felt shivers run through her spine. Was it her, or was his face coming closer? If she had thought about it, she could have counted every eyelash that framed his silvery eyes. But her mind had frozen over and she felt numb. Blaise hadn't seemed to notice, but was mesmerised by a flame torch in a bracket on the wall.

"Di-distant?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy didn't answer. Instead he pressed his lips to Hermione's, catching her in a mind-blowing kiss. Hermione felt her head whirring, as if she and Malfoy were the only two people in the world, and nothing else mattered. She felt his strong arms around her, and felt his silky hair in her fingers.

"Hermione?" Two voices came from behind her.

She span around to see Harry and Ron standing behind her, their mouths wide open and their eyes wide in shock. Malfoy smirked to himself at these expressions.

"What do you think you're doing with him, Hermione?" Harry demanded, storming forwards.

"Yeah, Hermione, he's a Slytherin, and he's Malfoy!" Ron added hysterically.

"Well, I, he, we, uhh," Hermione said, blinking at them.

"Weasel, in case you hadn't noticed, I am living with her at the moment, so she's probably realised I'm a Slytherin and I'm me," Malfoy said, his usual tones back. He looked over at Harry. "And I think Hermione knows exactly what she's doing with me."

"You've brainwashed her! You've got her under some spell or something!" Ron said, pointing at Malfoy accusingly.

"He's done nothing of the sort!" Hermione retorted, feeling insulted that Ron would think she was an easy push over.

"Hermione, what happened to you hating him? What happened to us being against him? His father's one of _them_!" Harry hissed.

"Things change, Harry," Hermione replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Hermione, you're out of your mind," Ron said, shaking his head slowly.

"Oh is she?" Malfoy asked coyly.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush with anger. She turned around, grabbed Malfoy by the shoulders and pulled him towards her, locking lips with him again. Ron made a strange sort of bark and as Malfoy gathered his senses together and wrapped his arms around Hermione, there was a shriek and a thud from the Slytherins' end of the corridor.

"Miss Granger, release Mr Malfoy at _once_!" Snape's voice came from behind her.

Hermione let go of Malfoy's neck and turned around. Blaise scuttled to her side and grasped her hand.

"I expected more of you, Malfoy," Snape sneered.

Malfoy ran a hand through his hair, trying to look as if he wasn't bothered. Why was it so unusual for two different people to have feelings for each other?

"Inside!" he barked at the rest of the Potions class.

Everyone filed in, until Millicent Bullstrode dragged an unconscious Pansy past. Hermione and Malfoy followed in Snape's wake, Blaise clinging to Hermione's hand. The partners who had children to look after reluctantly took desks together, and there was only one double-desk left at the back of the class. Hermione and Malfoy sidled over to it.

"As you are aware," Snape said, his lip curling as he surveyed the class, "some of you have children to look after. I do not expect this to disturb this lesson."

"Yes Professor," they chorused back.

Hermione glanced around at the other parents. Pansy, who had come to, was grasping Lavender, who was trying to get to the diced beetles. Ron sat sulking, his arms folded across his chest. Parvati was holding Seamus, rocking backwards and forwards slightly, looking around nervously, while Harry was doodling on his parchment.

"Mummy," Blaise whispered.

"Yes?" Hermione replied.

"I don't like that man," Blaise said, looking at Snape.

"That's Professor Snape. Mummy and daddy have him for Potions," Hermione explained, still whispering.

Blaise nodded mutely and gazed towards the front of the classroom. Hermione glanced out of the corner of her eye towards Malfoy. He was leaning on his hand, doodling with the other. He didn't seem to be listening or indeed notice anyone else. Hermione squinted to see what he was drawing. It was _H.G._ inside a heart. Hermione felt her heart hammer against her chest and let out a small squeak. Malfoy looked up, suddenly aware of her and screwed the parchment up in his fist, looking embarrassed.

The lesson drew slowly to an end, and the bell rang around the castle. Hermione scooped Blaise up and hooked her bag onto one shoulder. Malfoy stood up and exited the classroom before anyone else. He seemed to be frustrated about something.

"Where's daddy going, mummy?" Blaise asked, twisting round in Hermione's grip.

"I don't know, Blaise," Hermione replied, watching Malfoy become smaller and smaller as he stalked ahead of them.

"Is he sad?" Blaise asked, turning around to watch Malfoy disappear.

"I don't know, Blaise," Hermione replied.

Her mind was still on the doodle Malfoy was drawing in Potions. He had been drawing so carefully until he realised she was sitting beside him.

"Mummy?" Blaise's voice broke her thoughts.

"Yes, Blaise?" Hermione asked, as they turned into the entrance hall.

"Where are we going next?" Blaise asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione replied and smiled at the little boy's reaction when he heard the lesson.

She put him down and held onto his hand, and they made their way out of the main doors and towards Hagrid's hut. Hermione looked up ahead and saw Malfoy's white blonde hair standing out from everyone else's.

"Daddy!" Blaise exclaimed when he saw Malfoy.

He slipped his hand out of Hermione's grip and sprinted forwards, leaping at Malfoy's legs. Malfoy stumbled back and grinned down at Blaise, who was clinging to his knee. He took Blaise under the arms and hooked him off his leg, holding him to his chest and looking around for Hermione. Hermione smiled sheepishly and joined him.

"I see you found me," Malfoy said, as more Gryffindors arrived.

"Well, Blaise did all the finding," Hermione said, heat rising to her cheeks slightly.

Hagrid clapped his big hands together and drew their attention to the front. Blaise let out a squeal of delight and scrambled onto Malfoy's shoulders to get a better view. Hagrid looked around the class.

"As we 'ave a few kiddies 'ere today, I though' we'd do summin' they migh' enjoy," he said, gesturing for them to follow him.

They walked a little into the Forest and came to a halt in front of a big pen. Hermione shuffled closer to Malfoy to make room for more people to lean over the fence of the pen. She could feel his body heat radiate from him.

"Righ', I wan' everyone to stay silen' until I say, okay?" Hagrid said to the class.

They nodded and looked around eagerly.

"Did you hear that Blaise, be very quiet," Hermione whispered up to Blaise and watched as he pressed his finger to his lips.

Hagrid whistled like he was calling a dog and climbed over the fence of the pen. He stood in the middle and whistled again. Hermione looked around to see everyone around her glancing round the Forest nervously. She looked at Malfoy and found him looking back at her, blushed and turned her attention back to Hagrid. Squinting into the trees she spotted a ball of white fluff slink behind a bush. Hagrid whistled again and about fourteen balls of fur, all about the size of a Muggle beach ball, roll into the pen. She jumped at the speed that they were moving and collided with Malfoy.

"Whoa, Hermione," Malfoy said, as she looked up to apologise.

As she opened her mouth, she felt Malfoy's arm slide around her and hold her to him. She shut her mouth again and let him pull her closer until he had her in a one-armed embrace, the other arm holding Blaise to his shoulders. Hermione leant against Malfoy's shoulder and watched Hagrid call the balls of fur to order. They ranged in colour from a snowy white to a deep purple, but there were three black balls, all a little bigger than the rest.

"Oh wow!" Blaise squealed, bouncing up and down on Malfoy's shoulders.

"Now these," Hagrid said, turning back to the class, "These are Gremlin Fluff Balls. Can anyone tell me wha' they are used for?"

Hermione's hand instantly shot up. She had read about them before and knew exactly what they were used for.

"Hermione!" Hagrid said cheerfully, ignoring the closeness between her and Malfoy which he had obviously seen.

"Gremlin Fluff Balls are commonly used among gremlins as pets, but wizards use them for potions and medicines," Hermione said, quoting the information in the book that she had seen about them in.

"Exellen'! Five poin's to Gryffindor! Gremlins use them as pets, as Hermione 'ere said, but who can tell me wha' quali'ies they 'ave tha' makes gremlins wan' to tame them?" Hagrid said.

Hermione felt Malfoy's hand leave her waist as he lazily raised it.

"Mr Malfoy," Hagrid said, inclining his head towards him.

"The balls act like dogs. They can be trained to be guard balls, like those ones," Malfoy paused and pointed to the three black balls, "or to be show balls, like that one." He pointed to the white one, which was preening itself in front of the Slytherin girls.

"Five poin's to Slytherin," Hagrid said reluctantly. "Now in a minu'e, you can let the kids 'ave a go a' pettin' them. They're, uh, all safe and tamed enough so tha' humans can touch 'em."

"I want to see the big black ones!" Blaise shouted from Malfoy's shoulders.

Hagrid laughed gruffly and opened the gate the pen. Malfoy put his hand on the small of Hermione's back and guided her in, still clinging onto Blaise's leg to stop him falling.

"Blaise, stop kicking," Hermione said as they drew nearer to one of the black balls.

Blaise was swinging his legs wildly on Malfoy's shoulders, the excitement getting too much for him to contain himself. Malfoy put him down and Blaise ran over to the black ball and leapt on it. The ball shivered but remained still. As she watched Blaise roll the ball around, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around to see Malfoy standing behind her, smiling gently.

"What are you grinning at?" she asked, a smirk playing with her lips.

"Nothing," Malfoy replied, returning her smirk.

"Muuuuuuummmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" came Blaise's voice.

Hermione felt something run into her leg and looked down to see Blaise wrapped around her leg, his shirt covered in blood.

"Blaise!" she cried and bent down.

There was a deep gash on his arm and several cuts across his face. He was crying and shaking.

"Blaise, what happened?" Malfoy asked, crouching down beside Hermione.

Blaise pointed behind him to the black ball he had been playing with.

"Hagrid!" Hermione yelled, scooping Blaise up and holding him close.

Hagrid lumbered over and looked down at Blaise.

"'e needs to go to the Hospi'al Wing," he said.

Hermione looked up and Hagrid took Blaise from her. Hermione and Malfoy straightened up and watched as Hagrid strode away, Blaise in his arms, towards the castle. Hermione started to cry as the other parents picked their children up and edged away from the balls. She felt arms around her and looked up to see Malfoy hugging her. She didn't care. Blaise was hurt and she needed comforting. Yes, that was her real reason for hugging him back, clinging onto him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"_Draco_!" Pansy shrieked, storming over.

"What?" Malfoy asked, scowling at her and still cradling Hermione.

"What are you _doing_?" Pansy said, standing infront of him with her hands on her hips, scowling.

"What does it look like?" Malfoy retorted.

"_She_ is a _mudblood_!" Pansy screeched.

"In case you hadn't noticed," Malfoy said, letting go of Hermione and stepping around her to face Pansy, "Blaise could have just died."

"What does that matter?" Pansy said, sneering.

"Blaise is our son," Malfoy spat.

He turned and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her out of the pen.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _I own nothing at all! evil laugh_

Hermione let Malfoy pull her out of the Forest. He was gripping her wrist so hard she had no other choice. Once they were near Hagrid's hut, she spoke up.

"Draco, stop a minute," she said.

Malfoy turned around. He stared at her. She looked beautiful. Her eyelashes were sticking together in tears, her skin was glowing in the sunlight and her eyes were shining at him.

"What?" he breathed, lowering his hand to hers, stepping closer to her.

"Thanks," she whispered. "For everything. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure," he replied softly, still stepping closer to her.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as his lips came into contact with hers. Although she had kissed him before, this was different. He meant it, she meant it, it was gentle and meaningful. Malfoy took her other hand in his and held it, weaving his fingers into hers.

"Get off him!" Pansy's voice suddenly filled the silent air.

Hermione looked round to see Pansy charging at her. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground with Pansy sitting on top of her, scratching at her face and pulling her hair.

"Get off me!" Hermione cried, trying to shove Pansy off, but she wouldn't budge.

"You bitch! You slut! You Mudblood!" Pansy shrieked, digging her nails into Hermione's arm.

Hermione froze at this. She had been called a Mudblood before, but it always came from Malfoy. She had never been called a Mudblood by anyone else, especially not a girl. She felt her mind go numb as Pansy got lifted off of her.

"Hermione?" She heard a voice, but there was a mist and she couldn't make out who it was.

"Hermione are you okay?" Two more voices were trying to get through to her.

The fog cleared and she found herself staring up at three worried faces. She recognised them. Ron, Harry and Malfoy were all watching her, looking very worried.

"I'm… I'm…" She couldn't get the words out.

"Someone get Madam Pomfrey! She's in shock!" Ron said.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to go and see Blaise," Hermione said, trying to sit up.

"I'll take you," Malfoy said, putting an arm around her and supporting her as she sat up.

"Oh no you won't, Malfoy," Harry said, glaring at Malfoy.

"Harry, shut up," Hermione said, standing up.

She looked to Malfoy.

"Blaise is your son, you have to take me," she said quietly.

Malfoy nodded and took her hand. They headed up to the castle, leaving Harry, Ron and Pansy, who was being held still by Crabbe, behind. As soon as they reached the Entrance Hall, Hermione stopped and turned to Malfoy.

"Draco, I-," she began, but Malfoy pushed his mouth to hers before she could finish what she was saying.

She felt his strong arms around her and wrapped her own arms around his neck, playing with his hair with her fingers. Malfoy gently pulled back.

"We should go and see Blaise," he said.

"Yeah, yeah we should," Hermione replied, nodding.

They made their way to the Hospital Wing, Malfoy keeping his arm around Hermione all the way. He pushed the door to the Wing open and stepped in. Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"Is Blaise okay?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"He's right over here," Madam Pomfrey replied and led them over to a bed.

Hermione rushed over, Malfoy following in her wake, and bent over the bed. Blaise was lying there, asleep. His arm and face was healed but he still looked pale. Hermione felt a hand on her back and Malfoy leaned over next to her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Malfoy asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I want to keep him in over night to make sure, but he's making good progress," Madam Pomfrey replied, smiling fondly down at Blaise.

"We'll check on him tomorrow morning, then," Hermione said, straightening up.

"That'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione leant over and kissed Blaise's forehead. She then turned to Malfoy and nodded silently. They made their way back to the portrait of the four hippogriffs playing poker.

"Together," Malfoy told the hippogriffs and the portrait swung open.

They climbed inside and Hermione collapsed onto the sofa.

"You alright?" Malfoy asked, sitting down next to her.

"I suppose," Hermione replied, scooting up and leaning on his shoulder. "I'm just worried about Blaise."

"Don't worry too much about him, Hermione," Malfoy said, putting an arm around her. "He'll be fine."

"But what if he isn't?" Hermione looked up at Malfoy. "What if he's not fine, what if we lose him?"

"Then we'll definitely fail the course," Malfoy replied, shrugging.

"This is all about grades for you isn't it?" Hermione said, standing up.

She couldn't explain her sudden anger, though it was mixed with disappointment.

"No, Hermione, it's not!" Malfoy protested, realising he'd said the wrong thing.

"You don't care about Blaise or about me or about anyone but yourself!" Hermione said before storming to her room.

Malfoy leapt up after her but got the door slammed in her face.

"Hermione!" he shouted from the other side of the door.

"Go away, Malfoy!" she replied bitterly.

"Hermione let me explain!" he said.

The door opened a crack and Hermione peered out.

"Explain, then," she said coldly.

"It's not only the grades that matter to me," Malfoy said. "You matter to me."

"Pathetic," Hermione said, her eyes narrowed.

She attempted to shut the door but Malfoy slid in the way. She huffed and walked over to her bed, sitting down on it and refusing to look at Malfoy. Malfoy shut the door and sat next to her on the bed.

"You matter too much to me," he said. "You saw how Pansy reacted when she saw us together, and I can't let this happen."

"But why not?" Hermione looked round at him, her eyes watering.

"Hermione, I really care for you, I promise you I do," Malfoy said, his eyes boring into hers, "but if this goes on, not only will you be murdered by the Slytherin girls, my parents won't be too happy either."

Hermione sat forward and brushed her lips against Malfoy's. He caught her lips as she attempted to sit back and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She slipped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, forcing him backwards onto the covers. She climbed on top of him, her lips still locked with his and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Malfoy whispered, pulling away a little. "Especially with someone like me?"

"Draco, shut up and deliver," Hermione said, pushing her lips to his again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: _Again, I own nothing… Nothing at all… Except this sock… Yeah…_

Another A/N: _Let's call Malfoy by his first name, Draco, now, yeah? Okay, let's do that. _

Hermione opened one eye. She was in her room. She opened the other one and felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. She looked up and saw Draco still asleep. She was lying across Draco's bare chest. Floods of memories came back to her and she smiled. She rested her head back on Draco's chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Morning," he said.

Hermione looked back up to see Draco blearily open his eyes and stretch. She smiled and planted a kiss on his lips as her 'Good Morning'. Draco pulled her away from him but returned her smile.

"Are we going to see Blaise today?" Hermione asked, leaning against Draco's bare shoulder.

"Yeah, if you want to get up now," Draco replied.

Hermione yawned and rolled over, dragging the covers with her. She stood up and crossed the room to the wardrobe. Draco watched her, still in his underwear. After Hermione got a blouse and her school skirt out of her wardrobe he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her nose, before she got dressed.

"You'd better go and get changed," Hermione said, batting at Draco when he pulled away.

He rolled his eyes and ambled towards the door. Hermione quickly got dressed and went to the door of Draco's room. She didn't knock but pushed the door open and stood in the doorway. Draco was standing in the middle of the room, only in a pair of grey school trousers. He stared at her. Her skirt came to the middle of her thigh and she hadn't buttoned the top two buttons on her blouse. She was wearing long black socks that ended just above her knees. Her hair hung in hundreds of ringlets, flowing over her shoulders and onto her chest.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, giggling.

"Nothing," Draco replied, smiling at her.

"Hurry up and get dressed, then," Hermione said, stepping forwards and shutting the door.

Draco ignored her and stepped up to her, grabbing her hands and backing her against the door. He kissed her, his lips sealing themselves onto hers. But then he pulled away.

"Save it for tonight," he whispered, smirking at her.

Hermione scowled and wriggled out of his grip.

"Hurry up and put a shirt on, Madam Pomfrey'll be waiting," Hermione said after sticking her tongue out at him.

"Calm down, Hermione, we've got a while yet," Draco replied, walking to the wardrobe and opening it.

Hermione felt heat flood to her cheeks. She loved the way he said her name when he wasn't concentrating fully on talking to her. She watched Draco reach into the wardrobe and pull a white shirt out. He slipped it on and buttoned it up, but leaving the top button undone.

"Okay we can go," he said, striding towards the door.

Hermione opened it for him and followed him out. They climbed out of the portrait hole and made their way back to the Hospital Wing. Draco pushed the door open and they found Blaise's bed. Madam Pomfrey joined them.

"He's still asleep," Hermione said, looking worried.

"He woke up just after you left yesterday," Madam Pomfrey said, reaching down and shaking Blaise's shoulder gently. "He was heartbroken that he missed you."

"Mm…" Blaise mumbled, waking up.

He opened his eyes and blinked, looking around.

"Mummy! Daddy!" he said, sitting up suddenly and beaming at them.

Hermione sat down on the side of the bed and smiled down at Blaise.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Lots better!" Blaise replied, grinning again.

"You got your mother in a right state, little man," Draco said, sitting down beside Hermione.

Blaise looked to Hermione, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry, Blaise, I'm okay now you're better," Hermione said, scooping Blaise up and standing up.

She looked to Madam Pomfrey and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Madam Pomfrey," she said as Draco stood up behind her.

"It's a pleasure. He's been such a sweetheart!" Madam Pomfrey said, beaming fondly at Blaise.

"Thanks again," Hermione said and she headed for the door.

As they were walking back to the house, Draco stopped dead.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, putting Blaise down and taking his hand.

"I'll tell you when we get back home," Draco said, glancing at Blaise.

"Okay," Hermione replied.

They reached the portrait of the four hippogriffs and climbed through the portrait hole. Blaise ran straight to his room for another round of "Giant Cow Eats The Police Car". Hermione sat down on the sofa and looked at Draco.

"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked, patting the seat beside her, inviting Draco to sit down.

Draco obliged and looked at Hermione.

"It's Blaise's birthday next week," he said.

"What?" Hermione said, a beam spreading across her face.

"He'll be five," Draco said.

"That means we have to plan a party, right?" Hermione said, grinning at him.

"Yes, unfortunately," Draco replied grimly.

"What's unfortunate about it? Ooh, this is going to be fun! We can go into Hogsmead tomorrow and get decorations!" Hermione said, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Are we taking Blaise?" Draco asked, his eyebrows raised at Hermione.

"No, we can leave him with Harry or someone," Hermione replied.

"And who are we going to invite?" Draco asked, already dreading the party.

"The other parents with their children," Hermione said, looking to the ceiling to think. "And maybe I'll let you have some of your friends over."

"Can I get some Firewhisky in?" Draco asked, but Hermione glared at him.

"No getting drunk infront of Blaise," she said sternly.

"Fine," Draco replied, raising his hands in submission.

Hermione smiled and scooted along the sofa. Draco put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. Hermione breathed in the sweet spicy smell of his cologne, which, she presumed, was sprayed on all of his clothes in case he forgot to put it on. Blaise came running over, bouncing onto the sofa and collapsing over Hermione's legs.

"Blaise, you are clumsy," Hermione said, sitting up and picking Blaise up so he could stand on her legs.

"It's my birthday in five days, Mummy!" Blaise said proudly, holding his hand out to show five spread fingers.

"I know," Hermione said, smiling and dabbing Blaise's button nose with the tip of her finger. "Daddy and I were just talking about what you want for your birthday."

Blaise's face lit up and his smile widened.

"I waaaaaaaant… a fire engine… yeah, and a helicopter! And… And… A broomstick and…" Blaise said, climbing off of Hermione's lap and sitting between her and Draco.

"Whoa, hold up," Draco said, looking at Blaise. "A broomstick?"

Draco looked to Hermione.

"I don't think you're quite old enough for a broom yet, Blaise, sweetie," Hermione said, resting her hand on Blaise's shoulder.

Blaise's face fell and he looked down to his lap.

"I'm going to be five, though," he mumbled, fiddling with his fingers.

"Yes, and you're going to be a big boy, but not quite big enough for a broom," Draco said, tickling Blaise under his chin.

Blaise giggled reluctantly and looked up at Hermione.

"Can I get a broom when I'm… I'm…" Blaise said, trying to work it out.

"When you're six?" Hermione finished for him, laughing.

"Yeah! Can I get a broom when I'm six?" Blaise asked.

"We'll see about that," Hermione said, looking at Draco with a small smile.

"Yay!" Blaise squealed, hopping off the sofa. "I'm going to draw me on a broomstick!"

He ran back to his room and began to draw himself. Hermione sighed and leant back against Draco's shoulder.

"That was close," she said, breathing out in relief.

"You'd make a good mother," Draco said, replacing his arm around her. "In real life, I mean."

"I don't know if I want a child in real life," Hermione said, laughing lightly. "I prefer pretending to be Blaise's mother better."

"It feels like it's real," Draco said after a moment of silence.

"I wish it was," Hermione said softly, looking up at Draco.

Draco laughed under his breath.

"Don't get your hopes up too soon, Hermione, you have the rest of this year to get through and jobs to secure before you want a kid," he said, smiling down at her.

"You're right, Draco," Hermione said. Then she added, "As always."

There was a knock from the portrait hole. Draco sighed and stood up, leaving Hermione alone on the sofa. She watched him open the portrait hole. To her surprise, Harry stepped in, carrying a sleeping Seamus.

"Err, hi, 'Mione," he said, looking around nervously.

"Harry," Hermione said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"Well, yeah… Parvati's not too good. She has a stomach bug or something. Keeps being sick everywhere. I was wondering if you could look after Seamus tonight. I'm looking after Parvati full time, and I can't keep an eye on Seamus," Harry said, shifting his weight onto the other foot with a hint of pink spreading across his face.

Draco was eyeing him, a sneer creeping across his face.

"Why doesn't Parvati go to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, standing up.

"Madam Pomfrey can't use magic on Parvati at the moment," Harry mumbled, turning bright red.

An idea stirred in Hermione's head. Her mouth formed a perfect O as she realised what Harry was saying. Draco let out a bark-like laugh as he realised what Harry was talking about.

"Harry, you didn't, did you?" Hermione said, stepping towards Harry.

"Do what?" Harry asked, trying to look innocent.

"I never thought you would go that far, Potter," Draco said, offering Harry his hand. "And Parvati?" He let out a low whistle. "I have to congratulate you there, Potter."

"Shut up a minute, Draco," Hermione said, trying to hide a grin. "Harry, I'll look after Seamus for you, but please, when Parvati's feeling better, come over and tell me what happened."

She let out a laugh, not being able to keep it back any longer. Harry grinned beside himself and handed Seamus, who was still asleep, to Hermione.

"I'll come and pick him up tomorrow afternoon," Harry said, returning to the portrait hole. "I asked Madam Pomfrey to come down and check on Parvati tomorrow morning."

"We'll see you then," Hermione said, still grinning.

Harry backed out of the portrait hole and Draco shut the portrait.

"_Potter_?" he said, his eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hairline. "_Potter _and _Parvati_?"

"Ginny's not going to be so happy when she finds out," Hermione said, carrying Seamus to Blaise's room. "Come and magic a bed for Seamus for me?"

Draco followed her into Blaise's room and magicked a bed, which mirrored Blaise's, on the other side of the room.

"Mummy, why is Seamus here?" Blaise asked, looking up at Hermione.

"Seamus is staying here tonight," Hermione said, putting Seamus down on the bed. "Now he's very tired, so don't wake him up too soon. If he does wake up, come and get daddy and me, okay?"

Blaise nodded and went back to drawing. Hermione and Draco left the room, pulling the door too, but leaving it ajar slightly.

"I'll fix some lunch," Hermione said, heading to the kitchen.

Draco sat down on the sofa, picking up the _Daily Prophet_. Hermione began making sandwiches for Blaise and Seamus and then made soup for her and Draco. As she cut the sandwiches into quarters, she heard a yelp from Blaise's room. She hurried to the door, Draco on her tail, and pushed it open. Blaise was kneeling next to Seamus, who was sitting up, his eyes wide.

"Seamus," Hermione said, smiling kindly at him. "Daddy just dropped you off; you'll be staying with Blaise tonight."

Seamus looked from Hermione to Draco and back to Blaise.

"Did daddy tell you mummy's not feeling well?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, daddy said he'd tell me when mummy was better," Seamus said, his skin regaining the colour it had just lost.

"She'll be better by tomorrow, Seamus, don't you worry about that," Draco said, and then he took Hermione's arm. "Hermione, can I see you for a moment in the kitchen?"

Hermione nodded and let Draco lead her out of the room. When they got into the kitchen, Draco turned around and pulled Hermione into a deep kiss, his hands sliding to her back and holding her close. Hermione pulled away and looked up at Draco.

"What was that for?" she asked, smiling.

"If Parvati and Potter are having one, why can't we?" Draco asked, leaning in for another kiss.

Hermione pulled further away.

"Draco, come on, we've got this course to get through, and then we have the rest of this year. Even if we did, it wouldn't be convenient, you said so yourself," Hermione said, though she was smiling.

"But Hermione," Draco said in a mock whine, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"You just want the sex," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around him.

"How did you guess?" Draco asked, kissing her neck.

"You being a Malfoy I guess," Hermione replied, resting her chin on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: _Me + Harry Potter me not owning )_

** Later That Day **

Hermione sat down on the sofa, breathing out in relief. Draco looked up at her, over the top of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Are they asleep?" he asked, folding the paper in half and putting it down.

"Finally," Hermione replied, leaning against the arm of the sofa.

She had been attempting to get Blaise and Seamus into bed for well over an hour and had finally managed to get them to go to sleep when she bribed them with chocolate.

"You'd really make a good mother, you know," Draco said, sliding along to sofa and putting an arm around her.

"Well, maybe I'll think about being a mother once I finish school," Hermione said, looking up at Draco and smiling.

Draco caught sight of a glint in her eye.

"My room or yours?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Yours if you want," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Draco smiled and stood up, taking Hermione's hand and leading her to his room. Once he shut the door, he sat down on his bed and motioned for Hermione to join him. She sat down beside him and Draco slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close enough to kiss her.

** The Next Day **

Hermione woke up, alone in Draco's bed. She sat up and looked around for Draco. The door was ajar and she could see him in the kitchen through the crack. He was only wearing pyjama bottoms. Hermione slipped Draco's boxers on and put one of his t-shirts on. Standing up, she stretched and looked around the room. There was a picture of her and Draco sitting on a bench in a park, Blaise sitting between them. They were all smiling and laughing. There was a faint breeze coming from the open window. Hermione looked around at it, not remembering opening it. She shrugged and shook her head slightly. She stepped towards the door, unaware of a presence behind her. Suddenly, she felt something grab her wrist. She gasped and turned around to see a tall man under a Death-Eater mask, wearing long black robes standing behind her.

"You're coming with me, Miss Granger," he said, his voice silky.

Hermione didn't need to see his face to know who it was. It was Lucias Malfoy, Draco's father.

"Get off me!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione?" she heard Draco shout from the kitchen.

The door burst open and Draco crashed in, but Lucias already had Hermione bound in ropes which were issuing from his wand. There was a gag in her mouth and her eyes were wide with fright.

"You," Draco said, recognising the Death-Eater as his father. His voice was low and his eyes were narrow. "Why are you here?"

"_Crucio_!" Lucias shouted, pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco yelled out in pain as the feeling of a thousand red-hot blades pierced his skin. He fell to his hands and knees and gritted his teeth, not wanting to show any weakness. Hermione screamed into her gag, seeing Draco on the floor, sweat dripping from him as he restrained from making any noise.

"Get up, you idiot boy," Lucias spat, flicking his wand towards the ceiling and lifting the curse.

"Let Hermione go," Draco said, his voice hoarse as he struggled to his feet.

"Give me one good reason why I should," Lucias replied, a smirk playing with his pale features, stepping towards Draco, still grasping a bound Hermione.

"Let her go!" Draco said, raising his voice.

There was the sound of two sets of footsteps and Blaise and Seamus came running into the room. They froze when they saw Lucias under his mask.

"Blaise, get back!" Draco shouted, realising they were there.

"_Crucio_!" Lucias shouted, aiming his wand at Seamus and Blaise.

Draco dove infront of them, catching the curse before it hit the boys. He fell to the floor and yelled out in pain.

"Get up!" Lucias roared, lifting the curse.

"Blaise," Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper, "Get Dumbledore."

"I said get up!" Lucias shouted again.

Blaise and Seamus ran out of the room and Draco shakily got to his feet.

"Let Hermione go," Draco repeated, glaring at his father.

He braced himself for another curse and continued to stare Lucias out.

"You don't deserve to be my son," Lucias muttered. "_Petrificus Totalus_."

Draco felt his arms snap to his side and his legs go rigid. He fell to the floor and stared at the ceiling. Lucias laughed under his breath as he lifted Hermione over his shoulder and climbed back out of the window before running towards the gate. Draco felt one warm tear slid over his cheek as he realised he couldn't save Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: _I don't own… Harry Potter… Thank you and goodnight… _

Hermione felt tears stream down her cheeks as she was carried out of the school grounds. Lucias Apparated to a small room. It was dark and the floor felt hard and cold as he dropped Hermione down. Hermione let out a scream behind the gag in vain hope that someone would find her. Lucias kicked her in the side and glared down at her.

"Lucias." There was a voice coming from Hermione's right.

Lucias turned around, his back to Hermione.

"Lord, I brought Miss Granger as you requested," he said, bowing his head and not making eye contact with the person he was speaking to.

"Bring her to me," the voice said.

Hermione felt herself float as Lucias levitated her a few feet infront of him. Hermione looked around and found two red eyes staring back at her. Her own eyes widened as she realised it was Voldemort and she began to try and scream again.

"Shut up!" Lucias said, shaking his wand and making Hermione fly up and down in time to it.

Hermione stopped screaming and fixed her eyes on Voldemort, narrowing them. Her heart was hammering.

"Are you sure he will come?" Voldemort asked, changing his glare from Hermione to Lucias.

"He's _in love_ with this stupid mudblood," Lucias spat as if he was ashamed.

"Did you make sure he would be able to follow?" Voldemort asked, beginning to pace backwards and forwards.

"I put him in a body bind, but Dumbledore is sure to come and find him," Lucias said.

"Untie her," Voldemort said after a moment of silence.

"What?" Lucias asked.

"Untie her!" Voldemort shouted, whipping his wand out in one swift movement.

Lucias quickly removed the ropes from Hermione and she stood up, her head bowed.

"Turn around, girl," Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Hermione.

She obliged and turned to face Lucias.

"Hands behind your back," Voldemort said.

She did as she was told and held her arms behind her.

"Lord, what are you doing?" Lucias asked.

"Handcuffing her," Voldemort replied as if it was something he did normally.

Hermione felt the handcuffs grip her wrists and pull them further back behind her.

"Why, my lord?" Lucias asked as Hermione turned back around.

"You'll see, Lucias, you'll see," Voldemort replied, smiling to himself.

He threw Hermione to the floor with his wand and backed against the shadows.

"My lord, what-?" Lucias began, but Voldemort cut him off.

"Get into the shadow," he said and Lucias joined him.

Hermione continued to struggle against the handcuffs with panic in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: _Sorry the last chapter was short. I ran out of ideas and wanted to move on to the next one :p I'll try and make this one longer. Oh yeah and nothing belongs to me, blah, blah, blah, all that jazz._

Draco looked around desperately. He had been frozen still for hours and no one had come. He was about to give up hoping when he heard the portrait hole open.

"Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore's voice came floating in.

Draco tried desperately to make his presence known but he could only move his eyes and that wasn't a lot of use.

"He's in here, Mr Bumblebee, sir!" Blaise's voice came in and Draco heard Blaise and Seamus running towards the bedroom.

"Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore called again, following Blaise.

"Daddy!" Blaise yelped and fell to his knees beside Draco.

"_Relashio_," Dumbledore said, following Blaise into the room.

Draco felt himself soften and he could move again.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he said, scrambling to his feet. "My father! He came! And Hermione! And…"

"Slow down, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said kindly. "Catch your breath."

"Mr Bumblebee, there was a big, scary man in here and he took mummy away!" Blaise said for Draco, tugging at Dumbledore's robes.

"Who was it?" Dumbledore asked Blaise.

"It was my father," Draco said when Blaise shrugged. "He came in through the window and kidnapped Hermione."

"Do you know where he Apparated?" Dumbledore asked, his face and voice still calm.

"Not for certain, but I have an idea where he might be," Draco replied.

"I can Apparate us there; can you tell me where it is?" Dumbledore asked.

"But what about Blaise and Seamus?" Draco asked.

"Mr Potter and Miss Patil are on their way over to look after them while you are gone," Dumbledore replied, still remaining calm.

"Okay. I think I know where it is. There's a second graveyard about three miles along from the one Potter was in at the Triwizard Tournament. There's a house there where the groundskeeper to the graveyard used to live. He might be there," Draco explained.

"I know the place. Hold onto my arm," Dumbledore said.

Draco obliged and took hold of Dumbledore's thin arm. He looked at Blaise.

"Stay here until Seamus's mummy and daddy come, okay?" he said.

Blaise nodded and blinked up at him bravely. Draco turned back to Dumbledore and looked up at him, signifying that he was ready to go. He felt a familiar stomach plunge as they whirled into nothingness. He suddenly felt his feet touch solid ground again and he opened his eyes. They were standing outside a door.

"Do you have your wand?" Dumbledore asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, sir," Draco replied, pulling his wand out of his pyjama bottoms.

"Follow me," Dumbledore said, and he pushed the door open.

Draco held his wand out and followed Dumbledore into the room. It was dark but there was one barred window high on the wall, letting a small amount of light in. It was only just light enough to see. Dumbledore stepped towards the wall, immersing himself in shadow. Draco looked around and spotted Hermione, sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Hermione!" he said and rushed towards her.

Her eyes became wide and she started to try and say something behind the gag. Draco bent down and untied the gag, letting it drop from her mouth.

"They're in the shadows! Get out of here!" she shouted as soon as she was free to talk.

"What? Who are?" Draco asked, confusing crossing his face.

The door slammed shut behind them and a pale figure stepped into the light.

"Mr Malfoy," it said, looking up.

Draco stood up and turned around, anger welling up inside of him. He could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Voldemort," he muttered, glaring at him.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort said, almost lazily.

Draco fell to the ground as he felt the pain of a thousand flames licking his skin. He writhed on the floor, almost crying in pain. After what seemed like an eternity, the curse was lifted. Draco looked up to see another figure stepping out of the shadows.

"Father!" he said, his voice full of rage.

"Draco," his father replied, smiling coyly at him.

"What do you want with me?" Draco shouted, clambering to his feet again.

"You have been unfaithful to your master and deserve to be killed!" Voldemort snapped.

"I have no master! You were never my master and never will be!" Draco shouted.

His heart was hammering. He could be murdered right here, right now, and it wouldn't make an ounce of difference to either one of them.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort said again.

Draco found himself back on the ground, the stone floor cold against his naked upper body. Blades were skinning him alive and he was yelling and screaming in pain.

"No! Stop it, stop it!" Hermione shouted, tears screaming down her face as she watched Draco curl up into a ball as the curse was lifted.

"What was that, Miss Granger?" Voldemort asked, stepping closer to her with a courteous smile on his pace face.

Draco sat up and scrambled backwards to shield Hermione.

"Out of the way, boy," Lucias said, flicking his wand and dragging Draco away.

"What do you want with Draco?" Hermione spat, glaring at Voldemort.

Voldemort lowered his face to the same height as Hermione's. He was only a few centimetres away. Hermione looked away, staring at the floor.

"Did you like playing Mummies and Daddies?" Voldemort asked in a mock coo. "Was it fun?"

"Leave her alone!" Draco shouted.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort turned and pointed his wand at Draco. "When will you learn to keep your mouth shut, you foolish child?"

Draco felt the familiar pain sweep over him and braced himself.

"Now," Voldemort said, lifting the curse. "Are you prepared to be loyal to your master?"

"No," Draco said, his voice hoarse.

"What was that?" Voldemort asked, pulling Draco to his feet with another spell.

"I said no!" Draco shouted.

His wand was still in his hand and although he was in his last year at Hogwarts he still didn't have much experience with duelling. It was pretty much useless. He tossed it to one side.

"Then you must be prepared to face the consequences," Voldemort said, his teeth gritted.

Lucias stepped forward and took his son's arms behind his back, holding his wrists together so he couldn't move.

"Any last wishes?" Voldemort asked as Lucias pushed Draco forwards.

Draco turned to his father as best as he could.

"I'm your son," he spat, "How could you do this to your own family? You're an evil, twisted bastard!"

"Enough!" Lucias shouted, tightening his grip on Draco's wrists.

Voldemort grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and pulled her to her feet. Tears were streaming down her cheeks in a constant flow. He marched her towards Draco and stopped her just infront of him.

"Kiss him," Voldemort ordered, a smirk playing with his thin lips.

"Hermione," Draco started, his voice soft.

Seeing Hermione crying made his own eyes water.

"Don't say anything," Hermione whispered, the stream of tears growing.

"I have to do this so you can live," Draco replied, keeping his eyes fixed on Hermione.

She looked to the floor, her tears increasing.

"Please, as soon as it's over get out of here and save yourself," Draco whispered quickly. "I don't want anything to happen to you. You're the most important person in the world to me."

"Draco." Hermione looked back up at him.

She couldn't find any words to say. She was started to shake with every sob she let out.

"Kiss me," Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded and leant forwards, brushing her lips against his. Before she leant away, Draco deepened it and brought her back to him.

"That's enough, that's enough!" Voldemort said, scowling and pulling Hermione away from Draco.

He pulled her backwards towards the opposite wall. She kept eye contact with Draco the whole time, her sobs becoming louder and louder. Draco grimaced at her, trying to stay strong, but tears had started to fall over his cheeks too.

"I love you," he mouthed across the room to her.

"I love you too," she mouthed back, still sobbing.

Draco broke their eye contact and looked at Voldemort. Voldemort raised his wand and aimed at Draco. Lucias stepped away and let his son's arms drop. Draco looked to the floor, swallowing the lump in his throat, letting his arms hang by his side.

"_Avada Kadavr-_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: _Haha! Left you on a cliffy back there, didn't I?! Bet you hated it! Ha! Anyway, this chapter is going to be a bit rushed, as I need to tie up some loose strings. Sorry if it doesn't seem up to standard, but I am so low on ideas, it's unbelievable! I might do a time-skip to the graduation, I'm not sure yet. And, as always, I own nothing but the plot. JK owns the characters and my parents own the rest._

Draco's head snapped up. Voldemort's wand had been blasted from his hand.

"Dumbledore!" Voldemort exclaimed, his scarlet eyes wide.

"Leave here!" Dumbledore said, his voice low but angry.

"I think you have me mistaken, Dumbledore," Voldemort snarled.

Lucias stepped back behind Draco and yanked his wrists together again.

"I don't think I have, Tom," Dumbledore replied, quite calmly, but still with a hint of anger in his voice.

He stepped past Voldemort and picked the fallen wand off of the floor.

"You want a duel, do you, Dumbledore? Or is that too much to ask of the great wizard?" Voldemort said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dumbledore didn't say anything. He remained with his back to Voldemort, examining the wand in his hands.

"I don't want to fight you, Tom," he said, almost sounding bored.

"But that's why you're here, isn't it?" Voldemort asked, smirking.

"No, Tom. I am here to stop you from murdering my students," Dumbledore replied, turning to face Voldemort.

"Well this one's a traitor and that one's a mudblood," Voldemort replied, shrugging and leaning slightly backwards.

"Mr Malfoy has a right to choose for himself who he calls his master and Miss Granger is one of the brightest witches in the school, even if she does have Muggle parents," Dumbledore said, pacing forwards.

"The boy was pledged to me while he was a baby. He already has a choice made for him," Voldemort replied, his voice low and deadly hushed. "Now give me my wand and we shall duel."

He stepped up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore stared him out, still holding the wand.

"I already told you I do not want to fight," he said.

"If you will not fight, I will have to kill you along with your two worthless pupils," Voldemort hissed.

"Be my guest, Tom, I have no objections. I am an old man and my time has come," Dumbledore replied calmly.

Voldemort made a dive for Draco's wand which was lying on the floor behind Dumbledore, but there was a sudden flash of green light and a loud shriek, followed by a heavy thud on the stone floor.

"Master!" Lucias shouted, rushing forwards.

There was a bundle of black robes on the floor. Lucias scooped them up and snatched the wand out of Dumbledore's hand, before Apparating into thin air.

"Is he dead?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Unfortunately no. He has been returned to the same state that he was in when Harry met him in the graveyard three years ago," Dumbledore replied.

Draco rubbed his wrists, still staring at the blank floor where Voldemort had just been. He bent down and picked his wand off the floor and then looked up.

"Hermione!" he said and ran towards her.

He pointed his wand at her arms and murmured a spell under his breath. The handcuffs disappeared and Hermione flung her arms around Draco's neck.

"I was so scared I was going to loose you," she whispered, her lips right next to his ear.

"I was scared I was going to loose you too," Draco replied, wrapping his arms around her.

Dumbledore silently placed a hand on each of their shoulders and Apparated them back to Draco's bedroom. Hermione dropped her arms from Draco's neck and looked around. Harry and Parvati were sitting on the edge of Draco's bed, reassuring Blaise that everything was okay.

"Hermione!" Harry said when he saw her.

He stood up and Hermione pulled him into a hug. She then moved on to hug Parvati before sitting down on the bed.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Blaise cried, leaping onto Hermione's lap and throwing his arms around her.

Draco sat down next to Hermione, resting his chin on her shoulder and smiling at Blaise. He was just relieved to be alive.

"I shall be going now. I need to inform the teachers that the school is secure and you are both returned safely. Good evening," Dumbledore said, backing out of the room and closing the door.

Hermione turned to Draco.

"I meant what I said earlier," she whispered as Blaise climbed off of her lap.

"I meant what I said too," Draco replied, his eyes flitting over her, taking her all in.

"What about your father?" Hermione asked, resting her hand over Draco's.

"Stuff him, I'm not going back home this summer, so I don't care," Draco replied, a hint of his old attitude back.

"Where will you go?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out," Draco replied, smiling and leaning towards her.

He kissed her softly, sliding his arms around her and gathering her towards him. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sorry to interrupt, you two, but I think Blaise and Seamus need to get some sleep. They're both knackered," Harry said, putting an arm around Parvati.

Draco and Hermione separated and stood up. Hermione picked Blaise up and Parvati picked Seamus up. Seamus's bed was still in Blaise's room and soon both boys were asleep.

All four parents collapsed onto the sofa, Hermione leaning against Draco's chest, Harry weaving his fingers into Parvati's.

"So what _did_ happen, then, Harry?" Hermione asked, grinning.

Harry smiled and looked at Parvati.

"We're having a baby," Parvati said, beaming broadly.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: _I just remembered! It's Blaise's birthday! ;o Ooh, and it's another short one :p _

Another A/N:_ I own nothing!_

** Four Days Later **

Hermione was holding the portrait hole open, sighing every so often. Draco had gotten up late after forgetting that they had arranged to go into Hogsmead to buy Blaise's birthday stuff. Hermione had already gotten up and dressed, gotten Blaise up and dressed him, taken him to Harry's and Parvati's, had a quick coffee while discussing clothes for the baby with Parvati, gotten back, tidied the kitchen and the living room, made Draco coffee for when he got up and prepared lunch. Draco was now running around the house looking for socks, trousers and shoes, drinking coffee and catching up on the news, all at 90mph.

"Are you done yet?" Hermione called into the house.

"Almost! Just finding my other shoe!" Draco replied from his bedroom.

"Why isn't it where your first one was?" Hermione called back.

"Oh yeah! Never thought to look there!" Draco replied.

She sighed and leant against the open portrait. She was dressed in a grey school skirt, a plain white shirt, her black Gryffindor robes and black tights. There were several thuds from Draco's room and he soon came running out dressed in plain grey school trousers, a white shirt and black Slytherin robes.

"Are you completely ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Draco replied, saluting to her.

"Come on, then," Hermione replied, grinning at Draco.

They climbed out of the portrait hole and headed towards the gate to Hogsmead. Filch let the past and as they started to walk towards the village, Draco caught hold of Hermione's hand and weaved his fingers into hers.

"Oh yeah," Draco said as they reached the first few shops of Hogsmead, "I forgot to tell you, I said I'd meet Crabbe and Goyle at two, for old time's sake."

"Fine, but don't drink too much. You need a clear head for tomorrow," Hermione replied, squeezing Draco's hand.

They stopped off in a shop that sold decorations for parties. Draco instantly found streamers with pictures of naked ladies on them, insisting that when Blaise turned back into a seventeen year-old he would remember and thank them. Hermione refused and got some streamers with broomsticks and snitches on them. Next they found matching balloons, in the shape of snitches and some party hats with broomsticks printed all over them. Next, they went to a clothes shop to buy Blaise an outfit. Draco thought a miniature tuxedo would be best, but Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"What do you suggest then, Miss Bossy Boots?" Draco asked, putting a hand on his hip and staring towards the ceiling in a very feminine manner.

Hermione took his hand and pulled him towards the boy's clothes. She picked out a blue polo-shirt and black trousers, with a black hooded sweater and white trainers. Draco reluctantly agreed to buy them, his gaze still lingering on the tuxedo.

"Where to next, then?" Hermione asked as they stepped back onto the high street.

"I need to meet Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said, looking at a clock through the window of a shop.

He bent down and kissed Hermione's cheek before telling her he'd see her later. Hermione smiled and watched him hurry away down the street, before going to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for a quick chat with Fred and George. What she didn't see, however, was Draco steer totally clear of the pub but heading to a jewellers shop. He opened the door with a ring of the bell and found himself immersed in deep silence. He walked to the counter and looked up at the assistant.

"Do you have any engagement rings?"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: _I promise you, I will try to make this chapter veeeeeeeery long to make up for all the shorties. And YAY FOR CLIFFIES! Nothing belongs to me _

** The Next Day **

Hermione rolled over and found herself lying next to Draco. He was still asleep and Hermione dropped her head onto his chest, breathing in his relaxing scent. Draco stirred and opened his eyes, seeing Hermione lying on his chest.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," he said, smiling.

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy," Hermione replied, looking up at him. "Good night?"

"You tell me," Draco replied, leaning towards her and pulling her into a kiss.

Hermione pulled back and smiled at him.

"It's Blaise's birthday, he'll be up soon," she said.

"Yes but it's only six o'clock, he won't be up for a while yet," Draco replied, pulling Hermione closer.

He kissed her again, pulling her on top of him. Hermione giggled as Draco pulled the duvet up over them. She leant down to kiss him again when they heard the door open.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Blaise shouted, leaping onto the bed. Hermione rolled off of Draco and they pulled the duvet down again.

"Hello Blaise," Hermione said as Blaise flung himself in between them.

He was still wearing Thomas the Tank Engine pyjamas.

"Can we go and open my presents?" Blaise said, bouncing around on the bed.

"Come on then, little man," Draco said, standing up and scooping Blaise up.

Hermione got up and followed them out of the room. She was wearing a pyjama tank top with spaghetti straps and pyjama shorts, which, in her opinion, were a bit too revealing. Draco was only wearing his boxers. He dropped Blaise down on the sofa, sitting down next to him. There was a mound of presents on the dining table and Blaise instantly leapt off of the sofa and ran to the table. Hermione fell down onto the sofa beside Draco and leant against him.

"What did you get, Blaise?" Hermione asked, peering past Draco to Blaise, who was currently sitting in the middle of the table among his presents.

Blaise hopped off the table and dragged several packages back to the sofa. He sat on the floor infront of them and began to rip the coloured paper off the first one.

"It's a broomstick!" Blaise yelled, jumping up and mounting a small broom.

"You got him a broomstick?" Hermione hissed to Draco.

"It's a toy, it doesn't go more than three feet off the ground," Draco replied, putting an arm around Hermione and squeezing her reassuringly. "It used to be mine."

"Blaise, what one are you going to open next?" Hermione asked Blaise as he hovered in the air for a few minutes before falling back down.

Blaise jumped off his broom and grabbed another parcel. He ripped the paper off and held up his new coat and trousers.

"New clothes!" he said, leaping up.

Hermione smiled and looked up at Draco.

"Fine, he likes them, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't like the tuxedo," Draco said.

Blaise continued to open his presents as Hermione and Draco watched him. When he was done, he was sitting in the middle of a sea of coloured paper.

"Blaise, come and get dressed while daddy tidies up," Hermione said, standing up and grabbing Blaise's new clothes.

Blaise raced to his room and Hermione looked back over her shoulder at Draco, smiling. Draco picked a ball of paper up and threw it at her but she ducked into Blaise's room and the paper hit the wall.

"Clean up, Draco," Hermione called, sticking her head back out of the door.

Draco stood up to get a better aim with another ball of paper, but she shut the door before he had chance to throw it. He took out his wand and magicked the masses of paper away, sitting back down and watching Blaise's door. It finally opened and Blaise came running out, dressed in his new clothes.

"Blaise, you look like a real big boy now," Draco said, as Blaise leapt at him.

Draco caught him under his arms and hoisted him onto the sofa. Hermione came out after Blaise and sat down beside them. Draco looked at the clock.

"I might go over to Potter's while you get the party stuff ready," he said, stretching and getting up.

"Fine," Hermione replied, glancing at him suspiciously.

"What?" Draco asked, leaning over her and resting his forehead on hers.

"Nothing," Hermione replied, tilting her head up and catching his lips in a kiss.

Draco pulled away, straightening up. He went to his room to get changed and then headed to Harry and Parvati's home. He knocked on the portrait hole and stood outside, his hand in his pocket. The portrait hole opened and Harry looked out.

"Malfoy?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Draco replied, glancing around nervously. "This is kind of important."

Harry stepped back and let Draco in without saying anything.

"Thanks," Draco said as he stepped into their living room.

"So why are you here?" Harry asked, going into the kitchen.

Draco followed and silently pulled a box out of his pocket. It was quite small and plain brown with a thin gold trim. He placed it on the work surface and Harry picked it up. He opened it and looked inside. There was a small silver ring with one small diamond in the middle.

"Who's this for?" Harry asked, studying the ring.

"There's an inscription on the inside," Draco said, leaning back against the work surface.

Harry turned the ring over and looked on the inside. His eyes grew wide and he looked up at Draco.

"Actually, I have something to show you too," he said, putting the box down.

He opened a drawer and scrabbled around, while Draco closed the box and put it back in his pocket. Harry emerged from his drawer and showed Draco a silver box with a red trim. Draco took it from him and opened it, looking inside. There was another ring, similar to his, but it had diamonds embedded along the top. He nodded slowly and closed the box, handing it back to Harry.

"So when are you gonna…?" Draco asked, trailing off at the end.

"I was thinking soon, what with the whole… thing," Harry replied, replacing the box in the drawer and shutting it.

"Yeah," Draco said, nodding again.

"So where are you…?" Harry asked.

"Soon, you know, 'cause of the… Yeah…" Draco replied.

"Mm," Harry replied.

"Well, I'd better go, there's Blaise's party to get ready for," Draco said, straightening up and stretching.

"Okay, I'll see you later, then," Harry replied as they went back out to the portrait hole.

"See you later," Draco said, before climbing through.

He walked back to the house and crawled through the portrait hole, only to find Hermione leaning over the entrance, fixing banners across the doorway. Draco stepped under her arm and stood behind her.

"Looking good, Hermione," he said, looking at the banner.

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione replied, stepping back and looking at her work.

"Where's Blaise?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"In his room playing with his new toys," Hermione replied, putting her hands over Draco's.

"So that gives us some time alone," Draco said, kissing Hermione's neck.

Hermione shivered and Draco smiled. But then Hermione span around and walked past him.

"No yet, Draco, we have this party to plan, and I need you go down to the kitchen and get some food," she said, walking into the kitchen.

"Fine, I'll go in a minute," Draco said, following her.

He made himself a cup of coffee and jumped up onto the work surface, sipping. He watched Hermione get things out of the fridge and put things back in. He was holding his cup on his lap when she span around, holding a bowl of cupcake mix. The coffee went everywhere, all over his trousers and shirt.

"Draco, are you alright?" Hermione yelped, putting the bowl down.

Draco leapt off of the work surface and pulled his shirt off, throwing it to one side.

"I'm fine, Hermione, don't worry," he said, lazily emptying his pockets before he took his trousers off.

A pile of galleons and sickles were dumped on the counter, along with a scrap of parchment and some dung bombs. There was also a box, which Hermione noticed. She tried not to look at it, but it caught her eye. He pulled his trousers off and flung them next to his shirt. Hermione tore her eyes away from the box and looked at the clothes on the floor.

"I'll clean them in a minute, once I'm done with this," she said quietly. "And I'm so sorry, Draco."

"It's alright, Hermione, I'm fine," Draco replied, picking up his pile of stuff and stepping over the clothes to the door.

"Okay," she said, smiling sheepishly.

"I'll go and get some other clothes," Draco said, heading to his room.

Once inside, he shut the door and fell back against it, closing his eyes and mentally kicking himself.

"That was so close, she almost saw it," he whispered to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: _Well, the last chapter was very crappy. Sorry about that. Am working up to the mega plot which my friend Gina helped me think of, and at the moment, nothing really makes sense. And, as per usual, nothing belongs to me blah, blah, blah, all the genius work of JK Rowling, and without her this would not be here. Unless someone else wrote it. I'll just shut up now, I've confused myself. _

**This chapter is dedicated to Hannah, because I made her mad in French and am very sorry xxx**

Hermione was putting a tray of cupcake mixture into the oven when Draco came back out, having gotten changed into a pair of black trousers, with black shoes and a white shirt, rolled up at the sleeves and the first two buttons undone.

"You'd better get ready," Draco said to Hermione.

"I know, and you've still got to go and get some stuff from the kitchen," Hermione replied, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'll go now, but as long as you promise me to wear something sexy," Draco replied, his voice low and husky as he pulled Hermione closer to him.

Hermione batted him playfully on the arm and pulled herself away from him.

"I'll go and get changed," Hermione said. "And then you have to go and get drinks and stuff, or there'll be nothing for when the guests arrive."

She untied her apron and put it on the side. Draco watched her go into her room and shut the door before digging into his pocket and taking the box out, looking at it, and then putting it back. He felt his heart suddenly hammer for a few seconds. He took and deep breath and heading to the portrait hole.

"I'll be back in a minute," he shouted into the house.

"Okay," Hermione called back from her room.

Draco stepped out of the portrait hole and came out into the corridor.

** Half an Hour Later **

Hermione stepped infront of the mirror for the umpteenth time. Dresses, skirts, tops and shirts were strewn across her room. She couldn't decide what to wear. Huffing, she pulled off the latest outfit and threw it onto the bed. She went back to the wardrobe and stood infront of it, her hands on her hips, looking at the few remaining items of clothes in it. She scrabbled through the hangers and came across a dress she hadn't tried on yet. It was pale blue, with a thick, silky, darker blue ribbon around the middle, with spaghetti straps. She pulled it on and looked back in the mirror. It came to her knees, the skirt puffing out slightly. It hugged her figure beautifully. She smiled to her reflection and went back to the wardrobe to find a matching pair of shoes. There was a pair of shoes at the bottom of the wardrobe that were same blue as the dress. They were small slip-on pumps. Hermione sat down on the bed, her dress coming out around her, and put the shoes on. They were a tad on the small side but fitted all the same.

"Now for the hair," Hermione said, grimacing.

She sat down on the stool infront of her mirror and picked her wand up. She closed her eyes and muttered a charm to take all of the frizz out of her hair. Her hair fell straight down, but Hermione shook her head. It looked too formal and serious, not right for a party. Hermione continued to point her wand at her hair until it hung in big loose curls over her shoulders. She had a small side-fringe that hung down slightly over one eye, but not totally obscuring it.

"That's better," she said to her reflection, smiling to herself.

She pulled a bag of make up towards her. She didn't own much herself but had borrowed bits and pieces from Ginny over the years, and it had accumulated. She found some black mascara and a pale blue eyeshadow, which she applied and then lightly wiped it off again, leaving a hint of dusty blue on her eyelids. She then put on a clear lip-gloss that made her lips shine. After spraying herself with her favourite perfume that her mother had given her for her seventeenth birthday, she stood up and picked all the clothes up off the floor and bed, dumping them unceremoniously back into the wardrobe and forcing the doors shut again.

"Blaise," she called, going back out to the flat.

The living room was empty and she looked over the dining table laden with food and drinks for the party. Draco was climbing back through the portrait hole as she looked around.

"That's the last of it," he said, carrying a crate of Butterbeer.

He put it down on the table and started to take the bottles out, and then magicked the crate away.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked, twirling around for him to inspect her.

"Gorgeous," Draco said, stepping up to her and snaking his arms around her.

"You don't scrub up too bad yourself," Hermione replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Mummy, when will they be here?" Blaise's voice came from her side.

Hermione looked down and saw Blaise standing next to her, one hand tugging at her dress and the other one rubbing on eye.

"Soon, Blaise, honey," she said, bending down so she was level with Blaise.

"Will Seamus be coming?" Blaise asked.

"Of course he will, and all of your other friends," Hermione replied, smiling.

There was a knock at the portrait hole and Hermione stood bolt upright.

"Places everyone!" she said loudly, marching to the door.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: _Heh, now things should get interesting! But it's another short one. Gah! Nothing belongs to me ;D_

Draco pointed his wand at some speakers on the wall which he had magicked there earlier. Soft music came floating in and Hermione opened the portrait hole. Ron and Pansy were standing in the doorway, Pansy holding a squirming Lavender. She was wearing a bright pink dress and had bright pink lipstick on. Ron, on the other hand, was wearing one of his mum's jumpers and a pair of his best jeans. Lavender was dressed in a pastel pink frock that had a daisy on the front.

"Hi, come in," Hermione said, standing back and letting them through.

"Hey, 'Mione. Haven't seen you in a while," Ron said, smiling and kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Glad you could make it," Hermione replied, closing the portrait hole again and following them to the sofa.

Pansy glared sullenly at Hermione as she put Lavender down and Blaise rushed over.

"Lavender!" he said, beaming.

"Hi Blaise!" Lavender said, returning his grin.

Pansy nudged her with a wrapped-up gift. Lavender took it and turned back to Blaise.

"Happy Birthday," she said, handing it to him.

Blaise ripped the paper off and held up a book. It looked like it was a story about dinosaurs.

"Thank you!" Blaise said, grinning and flicking through the pages.

Hermione smiled at Pansy who glared at her and walked over to Draco. There was another knock at the portrait hole and Harry and Parvati came in with Seamus.

"Seamus!" Blaise shouted, bounded over, Lavender following.

"Hi Blaise," Seamus replied, beaming at Blaise. Then he looked at Lavender and blushed. "Hi Lavender."

Parvati smiled and handed Seamus a present, which Seamus then gave to Blaise. Blaise ripped it open and brandished a soft-toy elephant.

"How are things?" Hermione asked Parvati as Harry wandered over to Ron.

"Going well," Parvati replied, smiling.

"Have you seen Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione replied, returning her smile.

"Yeah and I think Harry's more excited than I am," Parvati replied, laughing.

Hermione laughed as well. She looked over at Draco who grimaced at her past Pansy. There was yet another knock at the door and Hermione answered it. Crabbe and Goyle were standing in the doorway, a mini Millicent Bulstrode hanging onto Goyle's gorilla-like hand. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself bursting into laughter as they squeezed in. Millicent walked up to Blaise and licked her lips, batting her eyelashes at him. Blaise tinged pink and backed away a little. Crabbe and Goyle wandered over to Draco. Hermione had barley any chance to go back to Parvati when there was another knock. She opened the portrait hole and Neville and a girl Hermione didn't recognise climbed in, holding a young Dean Thomas.

"Hey Neville," Hermione said as Dean ran over to Blaise. She turned to the girl and smiled politely. "Who's this"?

"I'm Daphne Greengrass," the girl replied, sneering at Hermione. "I'm in Slytherin, so I don't expect you to know me."

"Oh, well, welcome," Hermione said, a little taken back.

Daphne ignored Hermione and stalked over to Draco. Neville rolled his eyes at Hermione and went and joined Harry and Ron. Hermione went back to Parvati and everyone chatted until Draco called everyone to silence.

"We all know that today is a very special day," he said, standing in the middle of the room. "So now we all have to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Blaise."

He took Blaise by the hand and pulled him into the middle of the room with him. Everyone, excluding the Slytherins, broke into a big chorus of 'Happy Birthday' and Blaise looked around, smiling. When everyone finished, Draco cleared his throat again.

"And now I'd like to hand over to Potter," he said, stepping away from the middle of the room as Blaise hurried back to his friends.

Harry walked into the middle of the room, looking nervous. He had one hand in his pocket.

"Parvati, if you could come over here for a moment," Harry said and Parvati stepped forwards, looking at Hermione as if to ask what was going on.

Hermione shrugged and watched Harry. He got down onto one knee.

"Parvati, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Harry asked, taking the box out of his pocket and opening it to display a ring, looking up at her.

Parvati's eyes grew wide and she clapped her hands to her mouth. Hermione felt a plunge in her stomach as she looked at the ring.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: _All alone… I stay home by the phone… Waiting for you… Baby, baby:) … Hem… Sorry, was singing… Yes, I'm hyper at this precise moment in time. Have been writing three chapters at top speed so I think I deserve some mad-time. Anyway. Nothing belongs to me. Except the storyline. But I'll be nice and share it with you. _

Hermione felt her eyes sting. Her heart was thudding, so hard it felt like it was going to burst through her chest. So that box she saw earlier was for Parvati. Harry was obviously in love with Parvati and Draco wasn't in love with her. Parvati had tears streaming down her face and spluttered out a "Yes!" before hugging Harry tightly. As Harry slid the ring onto Parvati's finger, there were cheers and the music started back up again. Hermione slipped into her room and sat down on the bed, letting the first tears fall. She brushed them away with the palm of her hand.

"Hermione?" came a voice.

She looked up and saw Draco standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" she asked, blinking back her tears.

"I saw you come in here," Draco said, sitting beside her on the bed.

"I just wanted a minute alone," Hermione said, sniffling and looking down to her lap.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nothing," Hermione replied, still staring at her lap.

"Well, I have something that might cheer you up," Draco said, standing up.

He walked heavily, as if signalling to someone, round infront Hermione and put a hand into his pocket as he knelt down.

"Hermione Jane Granger," he said loudly as the door opened and Hermione looked up.

Harry, Parvati, Ron, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Neville, Daphne, Blaise, Seamus, Lavender, Millicent and Dean were all looking in.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, his voice back to its normal volume. He pulled a box out of his pocket, opened it and showed her a ring.

Hermione burst into tears and flung her arms around him, collapsing to the floor with him. Draco caught her and wrapped an arm around her, nuzzling her soft hair. She nodded into his shoulder, still crying.

"Yes," she whispered, sitting back.

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, pulling her into a kiss to rival an Oscar winning performance. Slowly as both his arms wound around her, there were whoops and cheers. After they broke apart, Draco took Hermione's left hand and slid the ring onto her third finger. She smiled down at the ring and grasped Draco's hand.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back, hugging her again.

They stood up and went back out into the living room. The kids were already at the table, gobbling down everything they could get their hands on, and the parents were all standing around, bottles of Butterbeer in their hands. Everyone had gotten a little jolly from the Butterbeer and turned the music up, starting to dance. Hermione and Draco danced together, Harry and Parvati danced together, Ron asked Pansy to dance and she blushed and accepted, Crabbe and Goyle stayed by the food, shifting uncomfortably, and Neville asked Daphne to dance but she refused, so he joined Harry and Parvati.

"Mummy, I'm tired," Blaise said, pulling at Hermione's skirt and yawning at her.

Hermione looked around and saw all the children had started looking drowsy.

"Bring your friends to your room and you can all go to sleep, then," Hermione said, smiling down at Blaise.

She went into Blaise's room and magicked up several more beds, all similar to Blaise's, so that there were enough for all the children to sleep in. Soon, all five children wandered in, all yawning and rubbing their eyes, and clambered into the beds. Hermione shut the door quietly and went back out to the party. Draco caught her and they danced again.

"'Mione, me and Pansy are going to head off," Ron said, coming over to Hermione.

"Okay, Lavender is in Blaise's room because she was tired," Hermione replied, smiling at Ron.

Ron went into Blaise's room and Pansy approached Hermione.

"Thanks for a really good party, Granger," she said above the music.

"You're welcome," Hermione said, smiling. "See you in Potions tomorrow."

"See you," Pansy replied, following Ron, who was carrying a sleeping Lavender, out of the portrait hole.

Soon, all of the parents said their goodbyes, collected their children and left. Draco and Hermione were the only ones left.

"I'd say that was a good party," Hermione said, resting her chin on Draco's shoulder.

"Damned brilliant party if you ask me," Draco replied, hugging Hermione tight.

"You want to get ready for bed while I clean up?" Hermione asked, biting her lip and grinning at Draco.

"Be there in five minutes," Draco replied, patting Hermione's butt and heading off for his bedroom.

Hermione murmured a charm that tidied the whole house and followed Draco to his room.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: _WARNING: Big time skip ahead!_

Another A/N: _Nothing belongs to me._

Another, Another A/N: _There's also a random sentence at the beginning, by the way._

Another, Another, Another A/N: _Which I also don't own._

Another, Another, Another, Another A/N: _Enjoy x_

** Present Time **

Hermione and Draco lived happily with Blaise for the rest of the month.

**At the Month and a Half Meeting **

Charlie stood at the front of the class, watching everyone come in. Soon all the parents were sitting down with their children.

"Welcome back, class," he said, smiling around at them. "It's good to see that you and your partners have bonded well. This was why Professor Dumbledore wanted the seventh year to take this lesson, for bonding between the houses. And I see that Parents of the Future has done just that. We have two engagements and a pregnancy, so it must be working."

Everyone looked at Harry and Parvati and Hermione and Draco. They all smiled and Parvati turned red.

"We've only had one birthday since the beginning of this project and that's Blaise's, and I'm glad that you handled that situation so well, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy," Charlie said, beaming at Hermione and Draco.

"Professor?" Pansy asked, raising her hand.

"Yes Miss Parkinson?" Charlie replied, looking over to Pansy.

"Can we go now? Because Ron and I are due with Madam Pomfrey about something in five minutes," Pansy said.

"Of course, I think that's all there is to cover at the moment," Charlie said, looking back to his notes.

"Thank you Professor," Pansy said and she and Ron got up to leave.

"Hang on a moment, everyone," Charlie said, holding up a hand to signify for the class to stop moving. "There's a notice here about a Parents of the Future ball. On the 30th of November."

"A ball?" Parvati said excitedly.

"There'll be notices in your homes at a later date," Charlie finished, looking up at the class. "You are all dismissed."

"A ball?" Harry said to Hermione as everyone rushed out of the classroom.

"Seems like it," Hermione said.

"Did you two know anything about this?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at Draco who shrugged.

"Nope," she replied, looking back to Harry.

"Well, we'll see you later, Parvati's due a check-up with Madam Pomfrey," Harry said and he and Parvati and Seamus headed off to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione and Draco wound their way through the corridors back to their home, Blaise running infront of them.

"So, let me guess, you're going to rush off to your room and start working on an outfit for the ball now?" Draco asked Hermione, slipping his hands into his pockets, as soon as they got inside the portrait hole.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mr Hog-The-Mirror," Hermione said, standing infront of Draco with her arms around his waist.

"I'm not that vain," Draco said, shrugging, still with his hands in his pockets.

"That's what you think," Hermione said, turning around and heading to her bedroom.

"Make sure you pick something sexy out for that ball," Draco called after her. "I want my missus to look the best in there, you know."

"I know, Draco, I know," Hermione said, smiling to her door as she shut it.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: _I'm currently working on a new idea for a new fanfic, seeing as this one will soon be drawing to an end sniff. So I might be a bit busy to write as much on this one as I usually do and the chapter standard might go down. But I'll try! And blah, blah, blah, nothing is mine. _

** November 30th – 3.00pm **

Hermione sat infront of her mirror. She was wearing nothing but a towel. The ball was in three and a half hours and she still couldn't decide between the two dresses she narrowed her selection down to.

"Well, let's start with hair," she said, looking up and biting her lip.

Her hair had started drying into a giant frizz-ball since she had gotten out of the bath. It took three hair-drying charms to fully dry her hair and then a further seven straightening-charms to get her hair to de-frizz and straighten. It hung either side of her face and trailed to her shoulder blades. After tilting her head and staring at her hair a few times, she decided to curl it later, as straight hair didn't suit her. She sighed and scraped her hair back into a scruffy ponytail. She needed to pick an outfit and she needed to pick it quickly.

"Black or blue?" she asked herself, turning to face the two dresses spread out on her bed.

She stood up and dropped her towel before stepping to the bed. She picked the first dress up. It was the black one, long with a decoration of black sequins around the bust. It flowed down to her feet and finished just above her toes. She found the matching shoes, which were black with black sequins.

"This one," she said, grinning to herself in the mirror.

She pulled her hair down and sat back at the mirror. Only three hours to go. Her hair fell around her face and she bit her lip and looked at it. It had gone wavy. Hermione picked her wand up and pointed it at her hair. After a few curling charms, it hung in big ringlets onto her back, with a small straight fringe hanging down one side of her face.

"Make up," she said in a singsong voice, smiling at herself.

She pulled her box of make up towards her and rummaged through. She found black mascara, a smoky grey eyeshadow, lip gloss and bronzer. After applying all her make up, she started searching her drawers for her perfume. It was one that Ginny had given her last Christmas and she hadn't used it much before. She was saving it for special occasions.

"Aha," she mumbled, pulling a perfume bottle out.

She sprayed it on her neck and the sweet fragrance filled the air.

"Blaise," she called, setting the bottle down and opening the door.

Blaise was lying in the middle of the living room floor, drawing, in his pyjamas. He looked up at the sound of his name.

"Yes?" he asked, blinking up at her.

"Time to get ready," Hermione replied, bending down and scooping Blaise up in her arms.

"But my picture!" Blaise wailed, looking over Hermione's shoulder.

"You can finish it later, okay?" Hermione said, looking at the picture on the floor.

It was the same three blobs with brown curls, yellow zigzags and black waves. They were all smiling and seemed to be on long brown sticks. Hermione squinted and tilted her head. Broomsticks.

"Okay mummy," Blaise replied, pouting slightly.

Hermione carried him into his bedroom and saw his broom leant up against the wall next to his bed.

"Mummy, when are you and daddy going to take me out on my broomstick?" Blaise asked as Hermione put him down on his bed.

"Maybe tomorrow, Blaise," Hermione said, smiling at Blaise.

She went over to his wardrobe and opened it, finding his clothes and pulling them out.

"Is that what I'm wearing?" Blaise asked, pulling a funny face as Hermione pulled out a black blazer.

"Yes and its tough if you don't like it," Hermione said, dumping a pile of clothes onto Blaise's bed beside him. She dabbed his button nose. "Don't you want to look nice for Lavender?"

Blaise blushed and pouted.

"I thought so," Hermione said, smiling. "Here, try this on."

She held a white shirt up and Blaise slipped it on. Hermione passed him a pair of plain black trousers and he donned those too.

"How about this blazer?" Hermione asked, holding the blazer out to Blaise.

He slipped his arms in and turned to Hermione, blinking up at her. Hermione smiled.

"Perfect," she said.

She helped Blaise put on a pair of black trousers and then tied his black shoes onto his feet. She heard the bedroom door open as she was standing up again and turned to look.

"Hermione," Draco said, smiling when he saw what she was wearing. "You look amazing."

Hermione smiled and looked him up and down. He was wearing a white shirt with a long black tie, a black jacket and black trousers. Blaise looked like his Mini-Me.

"We'd better get going, then," Hermione said, walking back out into the living room, Blaise and Draco following her.

She grabbed her clutch purse and took Draco's hand. Draco hung onto Blaise's arm and they headed out of the portrait hole. They were making their way to the Hall when there was a shout from behind them.

"Hermione!"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: _ Wow, this fanfic's pretty in demand. I didn't count on it being this popular. Anyway, I've been taking a break from "Parents" so I could work on my other fanfic, but it seems my lovely idea bunny is stuck on that one. So I'm back here. (: Oh yeah, and if I owned everything, Ron, Seamus, Draco and Harry would all belong to me. But they don't. Boohiss. ):_

"Hermione!"

Hermione span around to see Harry running down the corridor.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, panic sweeping over her.

"Hermione, you won't believe who was in the Hospital Wing when I went with Parvati," Harry said breathlessly. He looked at Draco. "Can I speak to Hermione privately for a moment?"

Draco nodded and let go of Hermione's hand. Harry ushered Hermione away from Draco and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Ron was at the Hospital Wing with Pansy!" he hissed, his eyes wide.

"What?" Hermione yelped.

"Keep your voice down!" Harry scolded. "They were getting a check up… for a baby."

"WHAT?!" Hermione roared.

"Hermione shut up!" Harry hissed.

"Is everything okay?" Draco joined them.

"Everything's fine, just peachy, absolutely brilliant!" Hermione gabbled.

"Okay," Draco replied, narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"Mummy can we go to the party now?" Blaise said, jumping up and down at her feet, grinning.

Hermione picked him up and cuddled him close. Harry went to find Parvati and Draco and Hermione went to the Hall. Hermione put Blaise down as they pushed the door open.

"Wow," Hermione breathed, looking around.

There was a stage with microphones and instruments set up on it, a big table laden with food, a dance floor and right above where the staff table would be, there were giant pictures of all the families, all smiling and laughing down at them.

"Drackie-Poo!" came Pansy's voice.

Draco sighed and turned around, only to be leapt on. Pansy was dressed in a blood red frilly frock, with her hair hanging limply around her face, giving her the impression of being on a television screen, and she had bright red lipstick smeared on her lips, bright blue eyeshadow and bright pink blusher.

"Pansy, shouldn't you be over with Ron?" Hermione said, as Draco peeled Pansy off of him.

"What?" Pansy said, looking at Hermione blankly.

"Harry told me your little secret," Hermione replied.

"Oh that," Pansy said, laughing like a pig, "We were just checking."

"Ron's the one who needs checking," Hermione muttered. "He needs his head checking."

"What was that?" Pansy asked, re-attaching herself to Draco again, clamping his arms to his sides.

"Nothing," Hermione replied. She looked at Draco, grimacing in sympathy. "I need to go and talk to Ron and Harry for a moment. I'll be back soon."

Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head in protest, mouthing "NO! NO!" but Hermione turned and went to find Harry and Ron by the food.

"Ron!" she snapped, plopping herself down in the seat next to him.

"What? Oh hey 'Mione," Ron replied through a mouthful of cake.

"Why were you at the Hospital Wing with Pansy?" Hermione asked, ignoring Harry flapping hopelessly behind Ron, trying to make Hermione stop talking.

Ron froze, his eyes wide.

"She made me do it!" he chocked out, struggling down his mouthful.

"Were you drunk?" Hermione asked, eyeing Ron cautiously.

"Yes," Ron replied, bowing his head.

To his surprise, Hermione threw herself at him.

"Oh thank goodness! This means you're not mentally unstable!" she said.

"Umm... thanks?" Ron said, unsure of what to reply with.

Hermione leapt back up.

"I have to go and save Draco, I'll see you later," she said, before running over to where Draco was attempting to stop himself being strangled by Pansy.

"Pansy, Ron wants you," Hermione said casually and Pansy instantly unlatched herself and galloped over to the food table.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and Charlie stepped up on stage.

"Good evening, students," he said, formally.

Everyone turned to look at the stage.

"Welcome to the Parents of the Future ball! I hope you have an enjoyable evening and stay safe!" Charlie said, winking to his audience. "And now I have to hand you over to our entertainment for this evening…"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: _Right, I think I'm back on track for POTF, but we'll see if I'm still as good. (: Nothing belongs to me, darlings. (: Ooh, and before you read on and have a nag at me about the HP series being set back in the 90's, I have chosen to ignore that fact and have introduced a recent…umm… entertainment group? …Read it and you'll understand. (: OOH, and also it's slightly fluffy. Heeey, this fanfic's coming towards the end, we need fluff!_

"And now I have to hand you over to our entertainment for this evening…" 

Charlie stepped away from the mic and everyone stood up, gathering on the dance floor, waiting for something to happen. The lights dimmed and footsteps could be heard on stage, though no one could be seen. When the lights came back up again, there was only a single spotlight on Charlie. He was standing infront of the microphone, grinning to his audience.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I'd like you to welcome the Muggle band…"

He paused to glance around his audience.

"My Chemical Romance!"

Hermione's eyes widened. She had not been expecting a Muggle band, let alone one of her favourites. All of them in the room cheered, including the pure bloods though they had no idea who My Chemical Romance was. The band took their places, smiling and waving at their audience before starting the dance with 'Teenagers'. Hermione took Draco's hand and led him towards the stage. Blaise ran and joined them and, hoisting Blaise up onto her hip, all three of them danced and Hermione sang along.

Soon, after the band had played 'Cancer', 'Helena', 'I'm Not Okay', and 'Mama', Hermione felt hot and flustered. Draco noticed that she looked light headed and leaned closer.

"Do you want to go outside for a bit?" he asked in her ear.

Hermione nodded and put Blaise back down. He immediately ran away to join Lavender and Seamus. Draco took her hand and weaved his fingers into hers and they headed to the doors. There were numerous couples in the entrance hall in various stages of making out, so they went out to the Lake. Hermione stood and watched the water ripple. Draco was watching her out of the corner of his eye before thinking of something to say.

"Hermione?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yes?" she replied, not tearing her eyes away from the Lake.

"I love you," he said, almost silently.

She looked up, a small smile forming over her lips.

"I love you too," she replied, before throwing herself at him and hugging him tight.

Draco caught her and hugged her close, breathing in her relaxing scent. As he hugged her, he thought of all the times in the past he had teased her for being a Muggle-born, and how much he had bullied her because she was the top in the class. He had hated her guts back then, but now she meant the world to him and that wasn't going to change.

"We should go inside again," he said when she released him.

"No, I want to stay out here for a little longer," she said, meeting his eyes.

He sighed under his breath and gazed into her chocolate colours eyes. He gave in.

"Okay, a few more minutes," he said, smiling slightly.

Hermione grinned and pulled him down to the side of the Lake. She sat down on the grass and pulled him down next to her, snuggling up to him. Draco draped an arm over her shoulder and held her. The Giant Squid slinked a tentacle above the water and waved it around in the darkness. Hermione shivered slightly.

"Cold?" Draco asked.

"No, not really," Hermione replied, shivering again.

"Liar," Draco said, smiling and pulling her towards him so he could kiss her hair. "Come on, let's go inside."

Hermione reluctantly stood up and they headed back to the castle. When they got the Great Hall, the lights were up and the band was gone. There was a crowd of people by the stage and worried voices.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Draco, but he shrugged.

Hermione ran to the group and pushed her way to the front. She gasped when she saw what they were all looking at. Ron was lying on his back, his nose bleeding heavily, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and both eyes slowly blackening. One of his arms was bent in a way that suggested it was broken.

"Ron!" she gasped, dropping to her knees beside him.

She picked up the hand which wasn't broken and held it tight before looking around for Harry. Harry was no where to be seen, but Parvati was standing in the group, her eyes watering.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Parvati.

"I don't know," Parvati said, her voice shuddering as she tried not to cry. "Harry suddenly got angry and Ron got in the way. It all happened too quickly for anyone to see."

"Why would Harry get angry with Ron?" Hermione asked, mostly to herself.

Parvati just shook her head in response.

"What's happened? What's going on?" Charlie's voice came from the outside of the crowd.

"Ron's hurt!" Hermione shouted back and Charlie pushed his way through the group.

He bent down next to Ron and touched his neck.

"He has a pulse, but he needs to go to Madam Pomfrey," he announced.

Some magicked a stretcher and between them, Hermione and Charlie lifted Ron onto it. They levitated him out of the Great Hall, but as they reached the Entrance Hall, Charlie turned to Hermione.

"I think its best you don't come," he said. "You need to rest and Parvati needs calming. Could you help out and get everyone back to their houses for me?"

"But I want to see if Ron's alright!" Hermione said.

"He'll be fine, but I really need you to help me get everything sorted. Could you do that for me?" Charlie replied.

"Alright, I'll do it, but I'm coming to see him straight afterwards," Hermione said.

Charlie nodded and hurried off with Ron floating ahead of him. Hermione turned around to see Draco standing behind her. She slid over to him and rested her head on his chest, feeling tears gather in the corners of her eyes. She felt Draco put his arms around her and rest his chin on her head. She took a deep breath and let a few tears fall.

_Why did this have to go wrong?_


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: _DON'T SHOOT ME! I'm sorry! I haven't updated in forever! But my dear friends have persuaded –cough– BULLIED! –cough– me into updating. (: So enjoy! _

_**Dedicated to Hannah, because she gave me a Haribo. And she wanted me to update anyway. AND SHE'S LOVELY:D**_

Hermione sighed and leant on her other hand. She'd been sitting by Ron's bed most of the night. She'd eventually convinced Charlie to let her go and see him, and hadn't left. He'd been asleep all night, and Hermione's back was aching from sitting and watching him.

"Harry, no," Ron mumbled, almost incoherently, in his sleep.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, sitting up straighter and staring at him.

"Harry, _no_," Ron muttered again, before his eyes snapped open and he stared straight ahead.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah… What happened?" he asked, sitting up slightly and looking around.

"Apparently, you and Harry had a falling out," Hermione said.

Ron let his head hit his pillow. Hermione sighed.

"What happened?" she asked.

Ron was silent for a moment. They heard the doors to the Wing open and close and footsteps coming towards them. Hermione looked up and saw Draco walking towards her, Blaise asleep in his arms.

"Hermione," he said as he arrived at Ron's bed.

Blaise snuffled slightly in his sleep and Hermione held her arms out for him. Draco passed him over silently.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron snapped from his pillow.

"I came to see how you were, Weasel, be grateful," Draco retorted, pulling a chair up beside Ron's bed and sitting down.

"Ron, you never answered me. What happened?" Hermione repeated.

"Harry beat me up," Ron replied.

"Yes, I guessed that much," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and adjusting the slumbering Blaise in her arms. "But why did he beat you up?"

"I don't know," Ron said, shrugging and then wincing. "He was drunk, I think."

"And he just lashed out at you?" Hermione asked, eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Mummy?" Blaise asked from her lap. Hermione looked down at him. She hadn't noticed him wake up. "Why has that man got bandages on?"

"Because Ron's hurt, Blaise," Hermione explained quickly, and then she turned to Ron. "What did Harry said, Ron?"

"I was too busy trying to stop him punching me to worry about what he was saying, Hermione," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to see him," Hermione said, placing Blaise on his feet and standing up. Blaise clung to her leg and looked up at Ron's bed fearfully.

"No you're not, Hermione," Draco said suddenly, placing a hand on her arm.

"He's right, Hermione," Ron added from his bed.

Hermione looked at Draco and then looked back to Ron, anger rising inside of her.

"He broke your arm, Ron. Don't you want to know why?" she said through gritted teeth, struggling to hold in the yell that wanted to escape her. Ron didn't answer her.

"Mummy," Blaise said, holding his arms up to be picked up. Hermione bent down and hauled him up, balancing him on her hip. She yawned, placing a hand over her mouth before wearily sighing.

"You're tired, Hermione, go to bed," Ron said, soothingly.

"No I'm not," Hermione said through another yawn. "Okay, maybe I am."

"I'll take Blaise to Pansy and you can get some sleep," Draco said, taking Blaise from Hermione, who was now too tired to argue.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 'Mione," Ron said as Hermione bent down and kissed his forehead before kissing Draco's cheek and slouching towards the door.

She shuffled her way back to the house and let herself in. She dragged her feet to her bedroom and barely made it to the bed before she collapsed. As soon as her head touched the pillow, her exhaustion caught up with her and she was asleep.

After dropping Blaise off with Pansy, Draco made his way back home. He wasn't as tired as Hermione – he'd come home for an hour or so's kip during the early hours of the morning – but even so, he yawned and went to find Hermione. He saw her bedroom door was ajar and looking inside. She was lying on her bed, still in the same dress she'd been wearing for the ball, sound asleep. Draco's eyes started to droop so he lay down beside Hermione, his arms draped around her, and he drifted off into sleep as well.

When Draco woke up again, Hermione was gone. He could hear the kettle boiling in the kitchen and wearily dragged himself up and outside, yawning and scratching his head.

"You're awake now, I see," Hermione said, smiling as she poured boiling water into two mugs. "I was just going to wake you up."

"I got there first," Draco replied, standing behind Hermione, his hands on the counter either side of her as he kissed her neck. Hermione sighed.

"We should get Blaise back from Pansy," she said, turning around and handing Draco a cup of coffee.

"Leave it, he'll be fine for another hour. And it gives us some time to ourselves," he said suggestively.

"Draco, I can't, I've got to tidy up, the house is a mess," Hermione said, shaking her head lightly. Draco pouted and Hermione kissed his protruding bottom lip.

"We can reschedule for tomorrow, okay?" she said, her eyes boring into his. He gave in.

"Okay," he agreed.

"Good. Now, I'm going to go and get changed and then you can help me clear up," she said.

"Can I watch you change instead?" Draco asked hopefully.

"No. You need to get changed too," Hermione replied, tugging on his tie, which was crooked and hanging loosely onto his chest.

Draco rolled his eyes and took his coffee to his room to change. He picked out an old black t-shirt and some grey sweats. As he opened his door and stepped out into the living room he thought he heard the portrait hole close almost silently. After pausing and listening for a few seconds, he decided he'd imagined it and continued out of his room and towards Hermione's room.

"Hermione?" he called, knocking on the door. He waited for a few minutes before realising he couldn't hear her inside. If she was getting changed, wouldn't there be noise?

He rested his hand on the door handle and pushed it down, pushing the door inwards. His eyes widened as he looked around the empty bedroom. Hermione's dress was in a heap on the bed and her wardrobe doors were still open. He turned around and went to look in the kitchen, wondering if he had really heard the portrait hole close.

"Hermione, are you in here?" he called into the kitchen. It was empty and silent.

"Goddammit!" he said aloud, thudding his fist down on the kitchen counter. She'd gone to find Harry, Draco was sure of it. He turned on his heel and ran towards the portrait hole, hoping he wasn't too late…


End file.
